Troubled Olympians
by TheGreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Hestia is fed up with the gods bickering, so off to Goode Highschool they go! Featuring: Pothena, Thalico, and Percabeth! Oh and Aphrodite's squealing about gods knows what! Rated T just incase.
1. Hestia looses it

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PJO/HoO, if I did, they'd suck.**

**Also, I know a lot of people have done the whole "Gods turn into teenagers and go to school" story, but there's like one, maybe two (correct me if I am wrong) that are actually completed so...here I am! Oh and this is my first story EVER so it'll probably not be that good.**

* * *

It was your typical day on Olympus. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, plants were growing, and everybody was happy and getting alone just fine. Well...kinda. The Throne Room was filled with screaming and yelling...as usual. So yeah, _that's_ your typical day on Olympus. You'd think that after centuries and centuries of living in Olympus, the gods would at least have a calm conversation about their differences. Well, you're dead wrong. To begin with, Aphrodite made the mistake of telling Artemis that if she had a man, she wouldn't be so bitter. Artemis protested that it is better to be bitter than a complete slut, and having numerous demigods. Artemis then began shooting arrows at Aphrodite at rapid speed, and all Aphrodite could do was helplessly cover her ace with her arms, and dodge every arrow. Oh but how that failed! The goddess of the hunt _never_ misses. Hera, on the other hand was screaming in her husbands ear. _Literally. _She was infuriated that Zeus left the mortal world late at night, no doubt hooking up with some mortal. Zeus was sitting in his throne, rubbing his temples as his wife screamed various insults at him, they were quiet creative to be honest. On the other side of the throne room, Athena was screaming threats at Poseidon if Percy ever touches Annabeth. Poseidon was trying to keep his cool, but found himself muttering insults quietly under his breathe, hoping Athena wouldn't hear them. But of course, you can't fool the goddess of wisdom. Hades and Demeter, however were having another one of their useless arguments, this time it was about cereal. Demeter wanted Hades to eat at least 50 bowls of cereal per day. Hades groaned, saying that he already had 20 bowls of Corn Flakes, that Demeter forced him to eat. Ares was cheering on Artemis. Yeah, Aphrodite may be his girlfriend, but as the god of war he couldn't help watch some blood shed. Aphrodite's dress was torn and tattered, her hair was a blonde tangley mess, and not to mention her body was covered with golden ichor. Artemis was smirking madly, you'd think she'd stop, but no. The arrows just kept on coming. Apollo was writing haiku's of the current events

_Arty is angry_  
_Throwing arrows at Dite_  
_Don't mess with my sis_

Hephaestus and Hestia seemed to be the only sane ones. Hephaestus never fit in with the Olympians, so he rather just mind his own damn business, Hestia however was agitated. Hestia was usually a calm goddess, but today she was done with the constant bickering. She stood near her hearth and watched as Athena threw a math text book at Poseidon, Artemis laughing at the goddess of beauty looking...not so beautiful, and Hera began listing ever women Zeus cheated her with. Needless to say, it was a very long list. This happened everyday, and if Hestia learned anything from the past 10 centuries, is that it is better to keep her mouth shut and tend her hearth. However, if Apollo performed another haiku, Hestia might throw herself to Tartarus. Hestia couldn't control her anger, and soon enough, she was yelling.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She boomed. There was a silence. Nobody ever heard Hestia yelling, she even got Hera to quiet down. "This is so beyond ridiculous! All you ever do is argue, and fight, and bicker!" Hestia snapped, irritated.

"Actually-" Athena began, but was interrupted by Poseidon who began to groan. Of course, Miss Know-It-All must correct _something. _Athena shot a glare at Poseidon, and continued to talk

"Those are all synonymous" Athena pointed out.

"My point exactly" Hestia said.

"It's not my fault Artemis is a psycho 12-year-old who can't get a man in bed! She's taking her anger out on me!" Aphrodite whined. Artemis gave Aphrodite a look of disgust

"I don't _need_ to seduce men for my amusement! Not my fault _you," _Artemis pointed an accusing finger at the goddess "can't respect my choice!"

"Hades just needs some cereal to livin' up his day! But no, as usual he _has_ to disagree with me!" Demeter protested. Hades groaned

"For a millionth time Demeter! I DON'T LIKE CEREAL! I HATE IT! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Hades looked like he was ready to pounce on Demeter. Demeter gasped in horror.

"How _dare_ you insult cereal!" She glared at Hades

"ENOUGH!" Hestia boomed again. "This is so irritating! How do you think I feel? I usually keep my mouth shut when you bicker but I am going insane!" Hestia cried.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Zeus asked. A smile smile spread onto Hestia's face. She had the perfect idea. They would ever do it, unless they swear on the Styx. Hestia was willing to take that risk, besides they don't have to know what they're going to do when they swear on the Styx. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

"Swear on the Styx, that whatever I tell you to do in this situation, you'll do it." Hestia declared, amused at Zeus's confused expression.

"Hestia...what are you-" Hestia cut Zeus off with one of her evil glares, that were saved for the right moment. Zeus sighed, he was not going to get out of this.

"I swear on the Styx, that whatever you want us to do in this situation, we'll do it." Zeus sweared, and thunder boomed in the distance confirming it. Hestia's smile widened.

"Zeus. Turn all of the gods, except for Hephaestus and me into mortal teenagers, including _yourself_ for a year. Have fun at Goode High School." Hestia grinned at Zeus's face. He just made a very big mistake. He was going to regret sneaking around at 3 AM now.

"Hestia, lets be rational-" Athena began. "It seems to be a good solution to me. You swore on the Styx. So do it." Hestia cut Athena off, she was feeling amused. After years of their constant bickering, they'd finally make it up to her. And Hephaestus of course. Zeus sighed. yep there was no way he could avoid this.

"Alright. We have no choice, pick your mortal names" Zeus told the rest of the gods. They groaned in protest, Aphrodite was wailing desperately. High School was her absolute worst nightmare...other than her dresses being thrown into Tartarus (Athena threatened to do so once, long story)

"I'll be Alison Grey" Athena volunteered, but she clearly looked unhappy about this.

"Uhh I guess I am Austin Waves" Poseidon muttered

"Demi Adri" Demeter sighed

"Hallie Armstrong" Hera decided

"Luna Nightshade" Artemis suggested

"Looks like I am Drew Nightshade then" Apollo said

"I want to be Dylan O'Ryan" Ares added

"Caleb Corpse?" Hades asked. The gods gave him a strange look and he sighed. "Fine, Caleb Levesque"

"I'll be Sky Legrace" Zeus choose. The gods looked towards Aphrodite, she winced. "Do I have too?" She whined

"Yes!" All the gods screamed in unison. Aphrodite groaned.

"Fine, Scarlette Mirino" Aphrodite muttered.

"Wait what about Hermes? He's not here because he has too many messages." Athena asked Hestia. She shrugged

"I'll tell Hermes, I'm sure Iris wouldn't mind taking his place." Hestia said. "NOW! Off you go!" Hestia waved at the gods. Zeus turned to the others "Ready?" He asked. They nodded hesitantly. "Alright, New York, here we come" Zeus sighed, and in a flash of lightning they were off.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter is done! :D Alright, what pairings do you guys want?**

**Pothena? Percabeth? Thalico? (Yeah, yeah Nico's gay but who said that he's not bi?) **

**Tell me your faves in PM or Review! Yeah, I like reviews. Anyways, I'm off!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia **


	2. Its all Good at Goode

**Hey there! Woah, I clearly have no life since I am writing this 3 hours after my first upload! Anyways, I forgot to mention that this takes place before The Lost Hero, just because I don't want to get all complicated with Roman gods, since I prefer Greek. (Greek demigods ftw). Anyways I have decided on the pairings, which you will find out later on. Oh, and because I am so sick of reading fanfiction that never has updates, I swear on The River Styx, I will finish this story, one way or another. Oh and also for those who don't know SPOILER: In the House of Hades, Nico admits he had a crush on Percy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PJO/HoO, if I did they'd suck**

* * *

Athena could not believe this was actually happening. She was standing in the streets of New York looking like...a teenager. She never imagined she'd end up as a mortal, yet here she was. Oh how fun. It wasn't her fault Poseidon is so stupid, she was just trying to...knock some math into his brain...she turned to the other gods and was extremely amused with the changes. Hades looked younger (Obviously) he had dark messy hair and incredible dark blue eyes, his skin was pale and he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. In other words, he looked a lot like Nico Di Angelo. Zeus also had dark hair, but electric blue eyes he had on a dark blue t-shirt and also wore dark jeans. Athena could definitely see the resemblance between him and Thalia. Poseidon looked a lot like an older version of Percy. Dark hair, sea green eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a fish on it, and dark jeans. Ares was wearing a blood red shirt that said 'BLOOD' on it, with blue jeans and of course, sunglasses. Apollo however was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a yellow hoodie and dark jeans. Demeter on the other hand had her golden blonde hair in pigtails, and was wearing a floral sundress, she looked cute to be honest. Artemis's dark hair was up into a ponytail, she was wearing a quarter length shirt with the number '12' on it, with leggings and combat boots. She looked older than her usual form. Aphrodite, however was stunning, she was your typical blonde from a movie. But prettier. Athena sighed, she looked down at her outfit, she kept it simple. Grey t-shirt and skinny jeans. Just the way she likes it.

"So...looks like we're mortals." Athena broke the silence. Most of the gods were still looking at each other shocked. Hestia than materialized out of nowhere, and bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the gods looking like teenagers. She smiled.

"Hope you like your new form, because you're staying like this for a year." Hestia smirked. Hestia would never admit it, but Athena knew Hestia was enjoying herself. "Now, you're staying at Glendove Condominiums, Condo #13. Have fun, see you in a year. Oh, and Hermes will be with you guys tomorrow." Hestia waved at the former gods dismissively and vanished in the wind. Zeus sighed.

"Looks like we're going to Glendove Condominiums" He bit his lip, and motioned for the gods to start walking. This was going to be a long year

* * *

After 2 hours of Aphrodite's whining, Artemis and Apollo's bickering, and Demeter ranting about cereal, they finally arrived at Glendove. They opened the door to Condo #13 and were relieved to find out that there was already furniture and food, and that there was enough room for everybody. Athena smiled, if they got to stay at a place like this for a year, this whole thing might not be so bad. Apollo kicked off his shoes and fell onto the sofa. Artemis groaned and head for the nearest bedroom. As mortals, walking was seriously hard work. Poseidon nudged Athena in the rib cage, Athena turned to give him one of her cold glares.

"You look good" Poseidon admitted, Athena rolled her eyes

"Not so bad your self" She confessed. From the other side of the room, Aphrodite squealed in joy.

"Oh! This is ADOR-A-BLE!" She giggled. Athena looked at Aphrodite in confusion

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow and the squealing goddess. Aphrodite just winked and giggled some more

"Nothing, oh just nothing" She said dreamily. Ares was literally raiding the cabinets for every type of junk food known to mankind, Zeus looked at his son disapprovingly, but he kept quiet. Hades sat beside Apollo and they were flipping through the channels. It was weird seeing Hades laid back and not glaring at everyone.

"Hey guys! Hestia left a note in the kitchen!" Hera walked up towards the boys and motioned for Apollo to move. Apollo rolled his eyes at his step mother, and got up, Hera filled in his seat.

_I already enrolled you into Goode Highschool as your mortal names. Hermes will join you tomorrow as Luke Skywalker (I tried to talk him out of it, I really did...) Anyways have fun, I'll hear from you in a year._

"Luke Skywalker? That's the name he picked?" Zeus shook his head.

"I think it's cool" Ares said through a mouthful of potato chips

"Isn't Goode Highschool the school those halfbloods go to?" Athena asked, she was certain she heard of the name from Annabeth when she was redesigning Olympus. Zeus's eyes grew wide.

"Which Halfbloods?" He asked

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, the Stolls, and Thalia Grace" Athena recalled as Zeus winced at his daughters name.

"Would it be best if we avoid them?" Demeter asked.

"Uh, yes" Zeus said, as if it was obvious. Poseidon rolled his eyes

"I don't see the problem, I mean they probably won't recognize us." Poseidon shrugged.

"What if they do? Knowing Thalia she'd figure it out and say something to anger me on purpose" Zeus muttered. Athena had to admit, he was right. Her half sister was bold like that, a lot like Zeus actually.

"I guess we could try...but it would be hard, and then they'd figure out that we were avoiding them and then.." Athena didn't need to finish.

"I think I know why Hestia sent us to their highschool" Hades spoke up, everybody nearly jumped as they've forgotten that he was there. "She did this so we'd spend more time with our kids"

* * *

The next morning, the gods were ready to take on their first day of high school...well not quite. Zeus couldn't sleep all night, he knew how Thalia felt about him, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to see her for a very long time. Looks like he was wrong. When they arrived at the school the very nice secretary lady showed them their schedules. They all had Algebra first with Mr. Maloney. When they walked in, it looked like the halfbloods were also in this class Annabeth had all her pencils and paper out, Nico was listening to music on his iPod, Percy was talking with Annabeth, and Katie was talking with the Stolls. Thalia however looked bored and tired, she was rolling he eyes at a boy who was trying to flirt with her. Athena took a seat beside Annabeth and started up a conversation with her, while throwing death stares at Percy. Poseidon sat down on Percy's other side and told him a couple of jokes, which Percy laughed polity at. Hermes, who just arrived a few minutes ago started discussing pranks with the Stolls, and Hades sat down beside Nico, but didn't say anything to him. Zeus sighed, Aphrodite and Ares were sitting together, no doubt, and Hera was sitting at the back glaring at Thalia. Zeus reluctantly took the seat next to Thalia. She didn't even look at him and just continued to look blankly at the bored. Zeus cleared his throat

"Hey" He said, Thalia turned around to face him and frowned.

"Uh, Hi." She bit her lip

"I'm Sky LeGrace, you?" He asked. Thalia showed no emotions whatsoever. Why was she so difficult? Her mother wasn't like this.

"Thalia." She answered briefly. Zeus had no idea what to say next, not like it mattered much anyways, because the bell rang and the teacher began to teach.

* * *

Percy was eager to meet his friends at the cafeteria, his brain was exhausting from trying to understand Algebra and French. He shoved his things in his locker with out even looking inside and ran madly towards the cafeteria. He was greeted with a smile from Annabeth, and one of Thalia's classic eye rolls. He took a seat beside Nico and grinned.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Percy asked

"Nothing, have you heard about the new kids?" Annabeth asked "I met Alison today in Algebra! She's into Architecture, and she's so cool" Annabeth grinned. Nico smiled

"I think Annabeth found a new nerd best friend" Nico said. Annabeth kicked him under the table.

"I met that Sky guy in Algebra, he's really awkward to be honest." Thalia shrugged and devoured her burger. A large shadow loomed over the demigods, Percy looked up to see 11 figures looking down at them. Including Athena and Zeus.

"Can we sit here?" One of the boys, with blonde hair and a bright yellow hoodie asked

"Uh..Sure" Katie shrugged, there was plenty of room after all. On his other side, Poseidon sat down his tray. On Nico's other side was Hades. Zeus took a seat besides Thalia who rolled her eyes. The rest of the Olympians were sitting beside each other.

"So...do you surf?" Poseidon asked him. Percy frowned, yeah he was the Son of Poseidon, but he never actually tried to surf

"No, actually. I am guessing that you do?" Percy asked. Poseidon shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda" He said. Meanwhile Hades had a hard time getting Nico to talk to him.

"Hey...you're Nico right?" Hades tried. Nico just nodded and continued to eat his Pasta.

"Uhh...do you like Mcdonalds?" Hades tried again, Nico just gave him a weird look. The god was not very good at social events. Athena and Annabeth were in a deep conversation about something Percy probably would never understand. Zeus was also in the same position as Hades, but Thalia kept rolling her eyes at him. Classic Thalia.

There were something about these teens that were different, Percy just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you for all the reviews, the next chapter will include more Percabeth, Thalico, and Pothena. (Whoops I told you guys all the pairings xD) Oh and also the next Chapter will include more Artemis and Apollo! I just love their relationship, its cute :3. Anyways, that's all for today folks!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	3. Necklaces, Puns, Slaps, and Confusions

**Hello there and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Troubled Gods! Yay! Fun fun fun! I really don't know what to put here. Okay I should stop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO. If I did, I would direct the movies so they wouldn't suck.**

* * *

Thalia was having a really weird day. First off she woke up with a tug in her gut as if the universe flipped upside down, and then she went to school and a bunch of boys were trying to flirt with her, and then a bunch of new kids come up and randomly ask if they can sit with her and her friends. Thalia didn't want to be a bitch or anything, but she barely knew these people, and lunch was supposed to be fun, not awkward. The only reason she was even at the damn high school was so that she could recruit some new members of the hunt. Also, Nico was making her nervous. He seemed...different, more jumpy whenever she was around. Thalia walked side by side with Percy to their next class. And it just so happened that those new kids were right behind them.

"Percy...those kids are freaking me out" She hissed in his ear, hoping that they wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah, they seem tense." Percy agreed. Thalia took a quick glance behind her. Two of them were arguing about which one of them was older. Twins she guessed, and three of the bigger boys were fighting over gods knows what.

"I don't like that Sky guy, he's weird." Thalia said.

"They're all weird" Percy pointed out. Thalia just nodded in response

* * *

"Apollo! Give me back my necklace!" Artemis screamed at her brother who was grinning madly.

"Say it." He said, holding Artemis's beloved necklace right above her head.

"No! Give it back!" Artemis wailed desperately. "That's all I have left of Mother!"

"SAY IT!" Apollo's eyes were filled with anger. Tears rimmed up Artemis's eyes.

"YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS AND CRUEL!" She screeched, her tears blurring up her vision, but she quickly wiped them away. No way was Apollo going to see her cry. Ever.

"SAY. IT." Apollo narrowed her eyes at her. Artemis sighed and took a deep breathe.

"I am Apollo's baby sister, Arty" She whispered.

"Louder"Apollo said. Artemis let her tears stream down her face.

"I AM APOLLO'S BABY SISTER, ARTY." She yelled, her voice filling up the Condo, the others probably heard it. "Give me back the fucking necklace" She snatched the necklace from him in one swift move and ran out of the living room, bumping into Athena on her way out who was wondering what in the name of Medusa's spawns was going on.

"Apollo? What in the name of Zeus was that?" She demanded. Apollo bit his lip.

"I-I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't mean to make her cry I would never." He muttered. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Well good luck telling her that" Athena glared at her brother, who looked like he was going to vomit. Just then Zeus and Hades walked in and sat on the couch together. It was a strange sight really, to see the two of them getting along. Not like the others would complain.

"That was exhausting. Why couldn't Hestia pick a different school? Why did it have to be Goode?" Hades groaned.

"Thalia is so difficult, it makes no sense. Her mother was never like that." Zeus put a hand on his temple.

"Like father like daughter..." Athena whispered to Apollo, who managed to crack a smile.

* * *

Artemis could not believe the nerve of her brother! He stole her necklace, which was from Leto, and made her yell out that she was his baby sister! Talk about wrong facts much!? Artemis ran outside of the Condo until her legs started to ache, necklace clenched protectively in one hand, and the rain soaking her hair. She stopped outside of a Candy shop and sat down against the brick wall. She did not want to come back to that packed condo ever again. She'd rather spend a year on the streets than to stay in the same place as Apollo. Her wretched twin brother from hell, who had terrible haiku writing skills and was a big player who had at least 10 kids he couldn't give a shit about. She sat there in the rain for a good 10 minutes, when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Hades boy, Nico Di Angelo.

"You look terrible" The son of Hades said. Artemis growled.

"No, really?! I never knew!" She said sarcastically through clenched teeth. Nico just smiled and sat down beside the shivering goddess.

"Bad day huh? You're one of the new kids, Luna Nightshade right?" He asked Artemis nodded. "I knew a girl with that last name, Nightshade I mean, so why are you crying?"

"My stupid younger brother is a stupid idiot. My aunt is forcing me and my brothers, uncles, sisters, and aunts to live under one roof for a year. It's horrible" Artemis sniffled. Nico laughed.

"I can imagine, if Percy and Thalia had to live under the same roof...oh it would be disastrous" Nico chuckled. Artemis smiled.

"You mean that boy and girl at lunch today?" Artemis asked, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know who Percy and Thalia were. Nico nodded.

"Yep, their dads hate each other so naturally...they fight a lot." Nico shrugged. Nico looked out at the evening sky that was turning into a shade of midnight blue. "You should probably get going, it's getting late." Nico gestured towards the sky. Artemis shook her head.

"I am never ever going back there, I wouldn't if you payed me." Artemis swore. Nico gave her a sad smile.

"Aw c'mon, your family can't be that bad. If you want, I'll come with you." Nico offered. Artemis considered this for a moment. She didn't have any other place to stay and she knew what happens to maidens alone at night...it's not like she had many other options. She sighed.

"Alright, lets go" They both got up and Artemis showed Nico the way to the condo.

* * *

"I swear Apollo if Artemis doesn't come home you are in so much trouble!" Athena screamed at her brother, who sat on the couch as the goddess screamed at him in front of everyone. Apollo bit his lip.

"On the bright side she-" Athena cut him off.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS APOLLO" Athena snapped.

"But I-"

"NO!"

"I didn't mean-"

"STOP"

"I am not trying to use-"

"ENOUGH!"

Apollo sighed and threw his head back, Athena frustrates him almost as much as Hera. She hates puns when she doesn't come up with them, it's like her know-it-all weakness. It makes her mad when someone has a clever pun that she, the goddess of wisdom couldn't come up with. The front door of the condo opened up to reveal a very puffy eyed goddess of the hunt who was drenched. Beside her was Nico Di Angelo, wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. Artemis walks in and slaps her brother across the face. A few of the gods gasped, and Nico was trying not to laugh.

"You are such a bastard I can't believe you'd even think about doing such a thing I knew men were cruel but this is something I've never seen, Apollo!" She screeched. Apollo winced.

"Guess I deserved that." He muttered.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt but Luna did you just call him...Apollo?" Nico spoke up.

"NO!" The gods cried in unison. Artemis couldn't believe how stupid that was! Seriously!? One of the halfbloods was right behind you and you just blow your cover?! Great!

"But I am sure I heard-" Nico tried.

"NOPE"

"Apollo is...is just a nickname. My real name is Drew" Apollo bit his lip. Athena smacked him behind his head, he was a terrible liar. Nico just shrugged.

"Oh cool. Me and my friends do the same thing too, although we don't use greek gods. Anyways I better go get something for Thalia."

"Why?" Zeus and Artemis asked at the same time, Artemis looked like she was ready to kill him for buying a gift for her hunter. Nico gave them both a strange look.

"Chill, it's just her birthday tomorrow." Nico rolled his eyes. There was a long silence, until Zeus managed to creak out a silent

"Oh"

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Thalia's birthday! Oh Zeus, how could you forget!? Anyways, since Thalia's birthday was yesterday (Writing this, it's December 23rd) I thought, hey why not? Anyways that's all for today! Au revoir! (Thats french for bye)**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	4. Tinfoil Lightning Bolts

**My pet peeve is probably that red squiggly line underneath a word that's spelled wrong. It's so annoying. I don't know why, I just thought I'd put that out there. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly do not own PJO/HoO, if I did Thalico would be a thing. And Octavian would be dead.**

* * *

Thalia woke up in her bedroom in the Chase's house to Annabeth singing and throwing confetti at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Annabeths singing rocked the house. Thalia sat up and blew her bangs out of her face she frowned.

"Why are you singing Happy Birthday?" Thalia asked. Annabeth stopped singing and gave Thalia a confused look.

"It's your birthday..." Annabeth said. Thalia bit her lip.

"Oh, is it now?" She murmured.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Annabeth asked. Thalia shrugged.

"Looks like it, not like I am aging anyways." She said and got up from her bed which was covered in Annabeths confetti. "Thanks for the morning party though" She grinned and combed streamers out of her hair.

"Oh, this is just the beginning" Annabeth smiled, and laughed at Thalia's horrified expression.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

What kind of father forgets their own daughters birthday? Or right, Zeus. Hades couldn't help but laugh as he paced around the condo that morning looking for a decent gift for Thalia.

"How's this?" He asked and held up a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Hades grinned.

"That's great, if she was Demeter" He retorted. Zeus rolled his eyes at Hades.

"You're not helping, brother" He said.

"I am not supposed to, I just enjoy laughing at the King Of Olympus forgetting his own daughters birthday, raiding the place for something decent" Hades grinned and put his feet up on the table.

"I didn't forget...I just..." Zeus faltered.

"Forgot?" Hades suggested.

"Oh shut up."

"Personally, I think Zeus should give her an apology for the last twenty or so years" Poseidon walked in and took the seat beside Hades.

"Or an apology for not making a barrier for camp earlier." Hades suggested.

"How about an apology for being her father?"

"One huge apology in general should do the trick."

"Would you two shut up and help me?" Zeus asked, clearly getting fed up by his older brothers.

"Should we?" Poseidon asked Hades.

"Nah, let him suffer this one on his own." Hades said. Poseidon shrugged.

"Sounds good enough to me." He said, and took a sip of his pineapple juice.

"I FOUND IT! THE PERFECT GIFT!" Zeus cried in joy from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, unconcerned.

"A LIGHTNING BOLT MADE OUT OF TINFOIL!" Zeus grinned.

"Brother, you have a very different perception of what is the perfect gift" Poseidon pointed out.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Artemis, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Apollo asked, chasing after his sister in the hallways. Artemis shot him a glare.

"Don't you mean Luna?" She hissed.

"Uh right, Luna how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Apollo tried again.

"You never said sorry, you moron." She scowled. Apollo bit his lip.

"I was hoping we could skip that part and just jump to the forgiveness bit?" Apollo asked hopefully. Artemis hit his head with her Calculus book.

"You are such an idiot" She muttered.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Happy Birthday Thals! Percy grinned and threw his arms around her as she walked into their first class.

"Do me a favour and get your hands off me." She growled, and walked towards her seat, then stopped suddenly. "What the actual..." She muttered, looking down at her desk.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked from her seat. Thalia rolled her eyes and held up a tin foil lightning bolt.

"Alright, which one of you got me this?" She asked her friends, behind the class Hades and Poseidon burst out laughing.

"I told you she wouldn't like it, it looks like a joke!" Poseidon chuckled. Zeus looked dumbfound.

"How can she not like it?" Zeus muttered and shook his head.

"Well first of all it looks like something a two-year-old made" Hades pointed out.

"Shut up, it's a glorious piece of art!" Zeus declared.

"No it's not." Poseidon said.

"Yes it is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS" Hades boomed, causing Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia to jump and look at them.

"Uhh...What is going on?" Percy asked.

"The Apocalypse, that's what." Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy walked over to the trash can and threw away the tinfoil lightning bolt.

"Why would you throw that away?" Zeus asked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"It's clearly some sort of prank" She said.

"I think it's a masterpiece" Zeus announced. Hades and Poseidon groaned.

"Is he actually?" Poseidon moaned.

"Ze-Sky, do yourself a favour and stop." Hades said, not wanting Zeus to blow their cover, or embarrass himself. Zeus was good at being embarrassing, to Hades delight, but he didn't want to see him mess up in front of his daughter who already thinks he's...odd. Not like Thalia even knew it was Zeus...but still.

"I think that who ever made it put a lot of time and effort." Zeus said. Thalia held back a laugh.

"It has jam on it, like someone made it this morning." She said.

"Oh, shoot." Zeus said under his breathe. Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Did you...give that to me?" Thalia asked.

"No!"

"Yes!" Poseidon and Hades earned a glare from their brother. Nico bit his lip, and Percy smirked.

"Aww, Thalia looks like someone likes you" Percy laughed. Zeus looked like he was about to puke.

"What, no! No, that's-that's just weird! I'd never. Just no!" Zeus said as his brothers laughter filled the room.

"How did you even know it was my birthday?" Thalia asked. "Even I forgot until Annabeth woke me up with her singing."

"I heard her talking about it, and-and I really want to be friends with you so I thought maybe I should make you something but their was no time so I...made a lightning bolt out of tinfoil" Zeus tried, apparently this convinced Thalia because she just smiled.

"If you wanted to be friends, you could've just said so." She said.

"Oh! Okay, cool! Um, how did you forget your birthday anyways?" Zeus asked, concerned.

"I never really celebrate it." Thalia shrugged. Zeus frowned, her daughter deserved to celebrate her birthday, so why wasn't she?

"Why not?" He asked. Thalia looked away and bit her lip.

"That's a story for another time, nice meeting you Sky." Thalia said, and then the bell ring and class began. Zeus couldn't help feeling terrible for the rest of the day. He knew exactly why Thalia never celebrated her birthday.

* * *

**Can you guys guess why? I am pretty sure you can! xD (Her mother has something to do with it..) Yay! 2 updates in one day! xD Anyways, that's all for today folks!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia **


	5. Opposites Attract?

**Merry Christmas Eve! Yes, I will be updating today and most likely tomorrow as well, considering I don't celebrate Christmas and I really don't have anything else to do and I love updating this story! I've noticed I haven't put much Pothena in here yet, so this chapter will feature it! Yay! And yep that's just about everything! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO, If I did Percy and Annabeth would never go through Tartarus.**

* * *

"I am so bored!" Aphrodite wailed through the apartment for the hundredth time. Artemis who was getting irritated by Aphrodites complaints rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go find some mortal to hook up with?" She asked absentmindedly as she polished her arrows, she sighed knowing that it would be awhile before she could hunt again.

"I'd get pregnant! And then I'd have to go through mortal pregnancy! I hear that's nasty!" Aphrodite shivered.

"It is." Zeus chimed in from the couch, watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, earning a smack behind his head from Hera.

"No wonder Hestia made you go on this trip, so you'd calm down your hormones for a bit." Artemis said.

"At least I can get a mortal to sleep with me!" Aphrodite snapped at the Goddess of virginity.

"Oh please, you don't even stick around after." Artemis pointed out. Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something nasty to Artemis when she was interrupted by Athena.

"Both of you, stop this nonsense. We're hear to get along, not fight more." Athena said, of course being the rational one.

"What did Hestia expected, throwing us under the same roof!? Obviously we're going to argue! We're complete opposites! She's the goddess of sluts- I mean love, and I am the goddess against love." Artemis said.

"Just deal with it, please for this year at least." Athena ordered both of the goddesses.

"I know what we should do this weekend!" Aphrodite stood up happily. All the gods and goddesses groaned, knowing exactly what Aphrodite was going to suggest.

"Lets"

Artemis banged her head against the wall.

"Go"

Demeter ran into the kitchen to find cereal to throw at the goddess.

"SHOPPING!" Aphrodite squealed happily and started jumping around. The rest of the gods and goddesses started groaning and whining, the last thing they need is a 9 hour shopping spree with the goddess of love.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Aphrodite! I am not buying a push-up bra!" Artemis said as she threw a pink lace push up bra at the goddess.

"Why not!?" Aphrodite asked. "Maybe a man would ignore your uptight personality and sleep with you!"

Artemis looked like she was ready to tackle the goddess.

"I do not want a man to sleep with! I want a man to turn them into an animal if anything!" Artemis said through gritted teeth. On the other side of the store, Poseidon was annoying Athena, as usual.

"You know, I think you need a little less grey in your wardrobe" He told the goddess as she admired a grey wool sweater. She turned to glare at Poseidon.

"I was never asking for your opinion." She snapped at Poseidon, who was lazily looking through some ties.

"I'm just saying, you should try some other colours, like pink for instance." Poseidon shrugged, Athena clenched her jaw.

"Pink? Pink? Out of all colours you suggest _pink_?" Athena said pink the same way Artemis said men.

"Why not? It would look good on you." Poseidon suggested.

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?" Athena shot back.

"No." Poseidon said, all serious Athena thought about getting Apollo to check on him.

"Well I am not wearing pink. Ever. Or anything else you suggest." Athena said, in her usual know-it-all tone, took a handful of grey clothing and walked towards the change room.

"Fine, look like a grumpy old lady for the rest of eternity" He muttered, and went back to searching for ties.

"Can we please please please please GO!?" Artemis begged, now on her knees.

"Not until you find something cute to wear!" Aphrodite declared, enjoying the sight of Artemis at her knees. Artemis got up and grabbed the nearest shirt.

"Is this good enough!?" She asked, waving a blue silk strapless top in front of the goddess. Aphrodite considered the top for a few minutes, humming as she tilted her head every few seconds. Artemis was starting to get impatient. Aphrodite looked up at Artemis's irritated expression and flashed her a white teeth smile.

"No." She said, and enjoyed herself as Artemis started to bang her head against the clothes rack

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

After several hours of Artemis throwing random items at Aphrodite for her to 'approve', the Olympians finally arrived back at the condo, arms filled with various bags of clothing. Thanks to Aphrodite of course. Artemis collapsed on the couch, and threw her boots across the room and fell asleep in under a minute. The rest of the Olympians through their bags in their rooms unconcerned about their new pieces of clothing. Demeter and Hera started on dinner.

"It's 9 o'clock, we left at 12. Was a 9 hour shopping spree really needed?" Athena tiredly asked Aphrodite, who was prancing around in her newly bought pumps.

"Uh yes!" Aphrodite said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Artemis was passed out on the couch, snoring away. Apollo couldn't help but feel guilty about the necklace incident. Right now, his sister looked so fragile, as if anything could break her. He remembered the day Orion died. He was just afraid that Artemis would choose to be mortal than be with the Olympians. So Apollo did what made sense at the time, he killed him. He still remembers the day when Artemis found out. She was in tears, and didn't talk to Apollo for ten years. Those ten years were the hardest Apollo ever went through. Since then Artemis was never the same around him. He figured he deserved that. Apollo smiled down at his sleeping sister and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Feeling guilty?" Athena asked causing Apollo to jump.

"Yes. I feel really bad." Apollo admitted. Athena just smirked.

"Good."

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"So I am thinking about asking this girl out..." Nico told his friends as they munched loudly on burgers that the ordered.

"Who?" Percy and Thalia asked at the same time.

"That Luna Nightshade girl. I talked to her a few days ago, she's really pretty and nice." Nico said as he took a sip of his coke. Thalia felt a pang of jealousy in her gut, but tired her best not to show it. After all why should she be jealous? She's a hunter, and he's Nico. It's not like Thalia could possibly have feelings for him, and if she did...not like she was ever going to have him.

"Oh _her_?" Thalia snorted before she could stop herself. Nico frowned.

"Yeah...what about her?" Nico asked, surprised at Thalia's reaction.

"Oh nothing," Thalia shrugged nonchalantly. "I just think you could do better." Oh gods, what was she doing! Why couldn't she just nod, pretend to care and shut up? But no, Thalia couldn't help but be that annoying girl who doesn't let anyone go near her crush. Not like she had a crush on Nico or anything...she just thought it was strange to see Nico around another girl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nico asked, clearly getting angry at Thalia's bold behavior.

"I just think it's a little cliche, ya' know? The emo guy goes out with a girl, marries her and becomes happy and gets his tattoos removed." Thalia said.

"I don't even _have _tattoos, and I am not emo!" Nico said, irritated.

"_Sure_ you are bud." Thalia said, the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I am done with her." Nico got up and stormed out of the Mcdonalds. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, more french fries for me." Thalia shrugged and dipped a fry into ketchup. Annabeth gave her a nudge and a knowing smile. "What?" Thalia frowned. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and Percy smirked. "No! You guys I don't!" She said, looking horrified.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Athena! Could you help me with something?" Poseidon asked from his bedroom. Athena who was sitting in the lounge, watching reality shows with her father sighed.

"Depends. What do you want?" She called back.

"You're smart...so I figured you could help me with my Algebra homework?" Poseidon asked hopefully. Athena groaned, not like she had anything better to do anyways. She never understood how her father enjoyed these mortal shows anyways. They always resulted with someone getting pregnant.

"Fine, I'm coming." Athena said, as she got up and walked down the hall towards Poseidons room. She stopped midway through the door. "Wow" She breathed. The wall of his room were an aquarium, with various different colours of fishes swimming peacefully. His bedspread was a lovely shade of blue, decorated with cartoon versions of fish, there was a chandelier in the middle of the room, the light bulbs changing colours every minute. Poseidon was lying on his stomach across the bed. Textbooks and paper spread across him.

"Like it?" He smirked.

"It's beautiful." Athena muttered, her hand skimming across the glass wall.

"Anyways, I need help?" Poseidon hinted out. Athena shook her head, as if she was stuck in a daze.

"Right, Algebra." She reminded herself and sat at the edge of his bed.

"I don't exactly understand how to do this one." He said, and pointed at one of the questions in the text book

**12= 3x **

_**find the value of x.**_** (A/N, I know this is a really simple question, but hey its the holidays, I am not racking my brain to find a harder problem :P)**

Athena sighed. She knew the answer at the top of her head, x was equal to 4, not like Poseidon would get that through his fish brain anyways.

"Alright, it's simple. What's the opposite of multiplication?" She asked Poseidon.

"Division." Poseidon answered, Athena nodded.

"Alright, what's twelve divided by three?" She asked.

"Four...right..?" He answered, unsure of himself. Athena nodded again.

"Right, so the value of x is..." Athena nudged Poseidon.

"Four!" Poseidon grinned, and wrote that down on his paper. Athena smiled.

"See, it wasn't so bad." She said.

"No, it wasn't actually." Poseidon agreed.

"You're actually doing your homework. Impressed." Athena raised an eyebrow. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you get started on yours?" He asked.

"No need, I finished it on Thursday." Athena smirked. Poseidon looked at his aquarium walls and bit his lip.

"Figures" He muttered.

* * *

**And there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen! The fifth chapter of Troubled Olympians! Now, I may or may not update tomorrow, I really don't know, depends if I can get my hands on the laptop. See ya later folks! Merry Christmas!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	6. Guilt is a silver lining of the cloud

**I am so sick and tired of fanfiction bugging! I wrote this yesterday and it didn't save and now I am angry because I was just writing it and I pressed the backspace because I needed to AND IT TOOK ME BACK TO MY ACCOUNT GODDAMN IT OBAMA FIX THIS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, if I did there would be more Jasiper scenes. Like seriously in the House of Hades there was like ONE jasiper scene what is this Rick I ship them hard like.**

* * *

"So do you like him?" Annabeth whispered to Thalia during English. Thalia sighed.

"For the millionth time, no." Thalia hissed back. Aphrodite and Artemis was sitting behind them, and naturally Aphrodite couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She had always thought about putting Thalia and Nico together, but if she did Zeus, Hades, and Artemis would start another civil war.

"Ooh, who's the cute boy?" Aphrodite whispered at the girls, who jumped in surprise. Annabeth turned around to face Aphrodite.

"Di Angelo" Annabeth nodded her head towards Nico, who was staring blankly at the board. Thalia sighed.

"Ooh! Yes, ask him out!" Aphrodite squealed, louder than anticipated. The whole class turned to stare at Aphrodite in confusion, as Thalia turned into a bright colour of crimson. "Sorry" Aphrodite blushed.

"No, I am not asking him out." Thalia said firmly and turned her attention back to the board. Aphrodite sighed as Artemis kicked Aphrodite under her desk.

"Ow!" Aphrodite yelped silently, and turned to glare at Artemis. Artemis however was giving Aphrodite a death stare.

"Keep your love games away from my Lieutenant" She hissed angrily. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Love is like water Arty, it goes where ever it wishes" Aphrodite flashed her winning smile at Artemis and went back to flipping her magazine. Artemis couldn't believe Aphrodite's nerve! How many times has she messed with her hunters? How many times has she told her to stop? Yet she never did! She could never stop! Artemis lunged for Aphrodite's magazine and ripped it in one swift move. Aphrodite gasped in horror. "You-you" She stuttered angrily at Artemis. Artemis smirked at Aphrodite.

"Lost for words?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how hard it was finding this limited magazine!?" Aphrodite asked angrily.

"Not as hard as finding a bitch!" Artemis spat back. The two goddesses got the classes attention again, but they were to busy bickering to notice.

"Oh, you are getting me a new copy of this magazine...or else!" Aphrodite snapped. Artemis threw her head back, laughing at Aphrodite's weak threat.

"Or what? Remember last time we fought? I won and you were a hot bloody MESS!" Artemis snarled at Aphrodite. Aphrodite launched herself at Artemis. The two fell onto the floor. Artemis was pulling Aphrodite's golden locks, and Aphrodite was kicking and screaming at Artemis. Annabeth and Thalia looked at the two in horror, some of the boys were yelling 'CAT FIGHT'. Zeus groaned at buried his face in his hands. Thalia and Annabeth got up and attempted to break up the fight while the teacher was trying to get the class to calm down. Thalia picked up Artemis and tried to restrain her from pulling out more of Aphrodite's hair. Artemis was kicking wildly in Thalia's grasp. Annabeth scooped up Aphrodite, who was also kicking madly.

"STOP IT!" Thalia roared at the two goddesses. For a second, Artemis and Aphrodite thought she was Zeus and stopped for fear of being blown up. They both stopped and caught their breathes. They both looked like a mess, torn clothes and tangled hair.

"Office! Now!" the teacher told the two goddesses.

_** -Troubled Olympians-**_

After their last class of the day, Zeus was determined to find Thalia. He knew it was a lame way of trying to get closer to your daughter, but it wasn't like he had any better options. He's done some bad things to Thalia...somethings so horrible Zeus felt horrible guilt looking at her now. His daughter was so strong, and she deserves to be happier than anybody. He found Thalia at her locker, she was almost ready to leave she closed her locker door, and Zeus walked up behind her.

"Hey." He tapped on her shoulder. Thalia turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey" She said and started to walk, Zeus followed her.

"Wanna hang out today? Get some Starbucks?" He asked her. Thalia sighed.

"Sure, why not? My friends are pestering me about some boy anyways." She shrugged and smiled at Zeus. Zeus stopped walking. A boy? Oh Zeus had many questions for Thalia today alright.

After a few minutes of walking to Starbucks, and waiting in line. He and Thalia both had a Caramel Frap. They both started to walk while sipping on their drinks.

"So, what your favourite colour?" Zeus asked.

"Black, and don't say some crap about how black is a shade not a colour." Thalia said, sipping on her drink.

"Oh, I like grey, like storm clouds." Zeus said, as he admired the New York lights.

"I hate storm clouds." Thalia shivered. This caused Zeus to fall silent. How could his daughter not like storm clouds? Is it because she hates him? Or did it tie in to her hell like childhood?

"So, you never explained to me how you never celebrated your birthday." Zeus asked. Thalia looked at her feet.

"Oh, yeah I guess it was because of my mom...she'd say things...bad things." Thalia muttered.

"What kind of things?" Zeus asked, eager for more information.

"Things like how I wasn't supposed to be born. Just a mistake" Thalia whispered quietly. Anger boiled up in Zeus, his daughter was more than just a mistake, if Ms. Grace was still alive, Zeus would smack her in the face silly.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Zeus choked out.

"It's not your fault." Thalia gave him a sad smile.

"Do you blame anyone?" Zeus asked.

"My dad" Thalia bit her lip. "I blame him. He left me with her. He didn't care." Zeus felt as if a tidal wave of guilt and misery crashed on him. She was right though, it was his fault. Zeus was so confused at the time, Hera was yelling at him, and Poseidon and Hades were furious that he broke the oath, he had forgotten about her, and he would never forgive himself for that.

"I'm sure he cares." Zeus smiled at Thalia, who was wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, well if he did he wouldn't have taken away-" Thalia sighed. "Never mind" Zeus felt another horrible tug in his gut. He knew who she was talking about, the person who he toke away from her. Her brother.

_** -Troubled Olympians-**_

Nico really never knew how to ask a girl out before, he figured that texting would be easier, but it would make him seem lazy. He picked a few flowers from the schools indoor garden and went out looking for Luna. Girls like romantic stuff right? So what's more romantic than flowers? He looked for her on the same path that Luna had shown him that night when he walked her home. The bell rang a few minutes ago, surely she couldn't be to far away. Soon enough, she found him walking with her twin brother, Drew. Nico ran towards them and tapped Luna on the shoulder. The two twins stopped walking.

"Hey Nics!" Apollo grinned at Nico. "Who are the flowers for?" He asked, gesturing to Nico's roses and lilacs. Nico blushed.

"They're for Luna..." Nico looked away from the goddess, who probably would've turned Nico into a moose by now. Apollo did his best to stop himself from laughing. Oh if only Nico knew that Luna was actually Artemis, the eternal maiden who lead a bunch of other maidens. "Wanna go out sometime?" He asked. Artemis sighed, and Apollo doubled over.

Artemis considered Nico's offer for a bit. Going out on one date wasn't anything...sexual right? And the way Nico talked to her when she was upset proved that Nico was not like other men. He was kind, and caring. Any girl would actually be really lucky to go out with him. And it wasn't like Nico was following his fathers footsteps, with the kidnapping and all. Artemis smiled.

"Sure why not?" She accepted, and Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Fanfiction has been really buggy these past few days and it's pissing me off. Anyways, there will be more tomorrow! :)**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	7. Sabotage

**It's official, this site is pissing me off! It wouldn't work for me yesterday and my internet is being stupid. I mean it's been jacking up randomly for no reason! I am temped to burn a bag of peanut M&Ms so Hermes can fix my internet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, Leo wouldn't be lonely :(**

* * *

The Olympians were shocked when Artemis told them about her and Nico. Hades and Zeus had a... godly version of a fit. They were completely against the relationship. Artemis managed to calm them down, by saying that it was just a onetime thing, and nothing sexual. Aphrodite, however was raging with anger, to Artemis's surprise, considering the fact she was always telling her to find a man.

"HOW COULD YOU ARTEMIS? OUT OF ALL THE MEN YOU PICK NICO?!" Aphrodite screamed at Artemis in the lounge, where the rest of gods stared at the two, amused at Aphrodite's fit.

"Uh..yeah, he's actually not that bad." Artemis confessed.

"GREAT IF NICO'S TAKEN THAT MEANS I CAN'T PAIR HIM UP WITH THALIA!" Aphrodite complained. "THERE WILL BE NO DEATH AND LIGHTNING BABIES!"

"Death and lightning babies?" Zeus inquired.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not, Nico is not into Zeus's brat" Hades said dismissively.

"Oh WHY NOT HADES!? THEY'RE BOTH EMO AND WEIRD!" Aphrodite defended the pair.

"Um, because it's my daughter and his son and the two together would be disastrous" Zeus pointed out.

"And Thalia's a hunter" Apollo added.

"OH WHO CARES ABOUT THE POSSIBLE DISTRUCTION OF THE WORLD! THEY ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!" Aphrodite cried.

"This is ridiculous, now I am going to do something useful." Artemis said, and exited the room with a very upset love goddess.

Apollo and Aphrodite sighed.

"She's standing in the way of a perfectly good couple" Aphrodite mused under her breathe.

"She's a maiden goddess? Why does she even need to go on a date anyways? She's my baby sister, what if Nico hurts her? Or worse! Kidnaps her!" Apollo wondered outloud.

"Now, what makes you think Nico is going to kidnap her?" Hades inquired. The rest of the Olympians gave him a knowing look. "Oh, c'mon!"

"I can't let this pair go down! I have an idea...I may not have my godly powers, but I can still make this relationship crash, mortal style." Aphrodite smiled to herself. Athena groaned.

"Aphrodite, is that really-" Athena was cut off by Apollo who was nodding.

"Count me in, the last time Artemis was involved with a man, she was broken horribly." Apollo said.

"That's because you killed Orion..." Hera pointed out.

"For perfectly good reasons!" Apollo defended himself

"Oh who cares! Apollo I have a genius plan, but listen, and listen carefully..."

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

Demeter looked like she was ready to kill. She was uncontrollably devouring French fries as she watched her daughter, Katie hugging Travis! Hermes brat! Oh how dare she! How could she! Hermes kin always set fire to the plants at camp, and they were constantly playing pranks, ON EVERYONE!

"Hey Demi" Hermes said and took the seat beside her on the lunch bench. "You look pissed"

"That's because" Demeter snarled, crushing her waterbottle in her hands "Your son, Travis won't get his hands away from my daughter!"

"Oh, those two eh? They've been dating for awhile now." Hermes said, nonchalantly.

"_WHAT?"_ Demeter spat angrily, causing Hermes to jump.

"Travis told me after the battle of Manhattan. Didn't Katie tell you?" Hermes inquired, as he took a bit of his pizza.

"No! Why didn't she tell me!?" Demeter asked herself, confused, but still angry.

"Well, maybe because you'd react like...this?" Hermes suggested.

"We need to destroy this!" Demeter spat as Katie gave Travis a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to smile madly.

"Woah, Dems, you're turning into Aphro- I mean Scarlette." Hermes pointed out, trying to calm down the over protective mother.

"Her-I mean Luke, you're going to help me!" Demeter commanded.

"Now, wait. I don't want my son to hate me, and surly you don't want-" Hermes tried, but Demeter cut him off.

"What I want, is for Katie to marry a lawyer! Not your brat!" Demeter spat.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Travis is kidnapping her or anything." Hermes tried again.

"Who knows!? He's _your_ son!" Demeter pointed out. Hermes sighed.

"You can't force me into this." Hermes said, and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Demeter whispered, with a smirk.

"Really" Hermes said.

"What if I told everyone about your little crush on Artemis there, hm?" Demeter grinned at Hermes stunned reaction.

"Oh, c'mon! That was like 3 millennias ago!" Hermes cried.

"If I've learned anything from Aphrodite, it's that love doesn't just go away." Demeter said. "So will you help me sabotage that disgusting couple?" Hermes sighed, he really didn't have a choice. His crush on Artemis was gone, but if any of the Olympians found out...especially Apollo...well he'd be a dead man. Or as dead a god can be.

"Fine."

On the other side of the lunch room, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth were listening to Nico's plans for his date that night.

" I was planning to take her to an arcade, you know something casual, nothing serious right now." Nico said. Thalia snorted.

"I don't know bringing her flowers sounds kinda serious to me." She muttered. Nico just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I just probably hope she likes ski ball" Nico said.

"She doesn't look like a ski ball type to be honest." Thalia said, not meeting Nico in the eyes.

"Do you have some special hatred for me?" Nico snapped.

"I just think you could do better." Thalia shrugged

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nico inquired.

"It means, a brat like her doesn't deserve you!" Thalia snapped.

"You are impossible!" Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"And you are falling into a trap!" Thalia warned him. "I heard her talking to Sky, saying that it's just a one time thing!"

"Ha sure, I'm asking her on another date after this one. I really like her." Nico said. Thalia got up and left the lunchroom without another word. Nico sighed.

"Why is she acting so weird?"

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

That night, Nico came to pick up Artemis at her doorstep at 7, just like planned. He was wearing his usual ensemble, black hoodie and dark jeans. He was nervous and he had sweaty hands to prove it. He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard a series of incoherent screams and an explosion.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WARM UP POPCORN FOR 3 MINUTES, NOT 10!"

"MY FUCKING APOLOGIES I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE POPCORN POLICE!"

"NOW THERE'S BURNED POPCORN OVER THE PLACE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST CALM DOWN?"

"NO! HE DESTORYED A PERFECTLY GOOD BAG OF POPCORN!"

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" A masculine voice called.

"No! That's probably Nico!" Luna's voice protested.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this..." Another voice said.

"Shut up, great now I smell like popcorn." Luna said.

The door opened revealing the goddess of the hunt, smiling at Nico. She also went casual, with dark skinny jeans, a t-shirt, her usual combat boots, and her dark hair was up in a bun.

"Hey." She greeted Nico.

"Hey...um I heard an explosion and screaming, is everything alright?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, that's just my family, my...friend Pos-Austin put the popcorn in the microwave for too long, and Alison was just yelling at him, as usual." Artemis explained.

"Sounds...disastrous" Nico decided, Artemis laughed.

"Ready to go?" She smiled. Nico nodded, and the two walked into the evening. Nico having no clue that we was taking the goddess of the hunt on a date.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Ready?" Aphrodite asked Apollo as they watched Nico and Artemis playing Pac man. Apollo nodded. He was wearing a clown suit Aphrodite bought at the costume shop. He was holding a pie in one hand, and a wilted rose in the other. His face was masked completely white, to summarize he looked terribly silly. Artemis had this secret fear of clowns, so this was bound to work. It was strange to see the hottest god on Olympus looking like fool, oh the things he does to protect his sister was insane. Apollo rollerbladed towards the pair. Artemis ignored all of her surroundings as she tried to beat Nico's high score. Apollo grinned widely came really close towards Artemis, who didn't even flinch. He was so close, their faces nearly touched.

"Uh..Luna..." Nico said, giving the clown a strange look.

"Busy..." Artemis mused in concentration.

"There's something...right beside you..." Nico stammered. Artemis froze, she seemed to forgot about her game and turned around slowly as her breathing got heavier and heavier. She then saw the horrifying clown right beside her. Artemis screamed in horror. Apollo let out a clown-like chuckle which caused Artemis to scream louder. Apollo then flashed the two a horrifying grin and shoved the pie in Artemis's face, and then he rolled away as if nothing happened.

Artemis stood there, frozen. Nico handed her a few napkins and she wiped herself clean.

"What was that for?" Nico muttered.

"I don't wanna know." Artemis confessed. "I'm going to wash my face in the bathroom."

Little did Artemis know, that she was walking into another trap. Aphrodite was waiting there, with a collection of girly dresses and high heels that Artemis wouldn't be caught dead in. When Artemis walked in, Aphrodite hit her in the head with a frying pan, which caused her to knock out unconscious. Then Aphrodite got to work. She took her casual shirt and jeans and exchanged them for a short, pink sparkly dress and golden heels. She then worked onto her makeup, with layers of foundations and creams, and paired it up with bright red lipstick. Aphrodite smirked at the finished product.

"That's what you get for trying to get in the way of a perfectly good couple" She mused. She snuck out the backdoor, with Artemis on her back, and handed her to Apollo. Apollo then dropped her in an alley near a bar.

When Artemis woke up, she wouldn't remember a thing.

* * *

**Was that a little outrageous? I don't know I kinda like the idea of Artemis thinking Nico took her to a bar and left her in an alley. Anyways, review!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	8. Happy New Years!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been at my cousins house and I can't exactly write a chapter when I should spend time with them. Anyways, the next time I'll update it'll be 2014! I just wanted to say Happy New Years, and I hope you guys had an amazing winter break, since school is starting soon...and yeah that's basically it. **

**See ya in the new year!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**

**PS: My name is Piper :)**


	9. Confusions

**It's 2014! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, Nico would be happier.**

* * *

Artemis woke up to the ambient sounds of music coming from the wall she was leaning against. Artemis groaned, her memory was gone for a minute or so, she had no idea where she was, let alone how. Artemis got up, wobbling on her heels. Was she...outside a bar? How did she even get there? Then it hit her. Nico di Angelo. He must've taken her here! Got her drunk and let her collapse in an alley way. She should've known. Nothing good comes from men, let alone Hades kin. Artemis groaned, the morning sun nearly blinded her eyes. How long was she asleep? The others must be worried, she hadn't returned home. Artemis wobbled home, angry, hungry, and a little hurt.

When she arrived at the doorstep, Zeus opened up the door and gasped a bit.

"Artemis...what happened?" Zeus asked, filled with concern. Artemis had to stop herself from snorting. Her father was actually showing her love. Well, that's a first.

"I don't remember much. I woke up in an alley way near a bar...dressed so...revealing. I don't know what Nico did, but I know that it's his doing." Artemis informed him, and invited herself inside, she wobbled into the lounge where the rest of the Olympians were getting ready for school. All eyes turned to her. She must've looked like a hot mess because there were a few gasps. She sat down beside Poseidon and threw off her heels.

"Artemis...what happened?" Poseidon asked.

"I really have no idea." She confessed.

"Were you...drunk?" Athena asked.

"Probably, I don't understand why did Nico leave me there? Why did he even take me there in the first place? He said we were going to an arcade..." Artemis trailed off, trying to remember last night's events.

"We'll figure out what happened later. For now, let's get you ready for school." Athena said, and motioned for Artemis to get up and led her to her room and helped her get dressed.

"Artemis would never get drunk though, she'd never accept a drink." Zeus said.

"That's true. Do you think Nico forced her or something? And then...forced himself on her?" Poseidon suggested.

"Woah! Now hold on, we don't even know what happened! Or how she even got there! Don't go blaming Nico! He's not a horny teenager, unlike Percy and Thalia." Hades protested.

"Thalia is a huntress! She's not horny!" Zeus stated.

"Who knows? She's _your_ daughter." Hades pointed out.

"Perhaps Nico didn't force himself on Artemis, but if she was knocked out in an alley wearing such clothing...surely, somebody else must've forced themselves on her." Hera suggested.

"My daughter...her virginity...gone?" Zeus choked out, even the thought made him feel sick.

"I am not saying it's for sure, but it's a possibility." Hera clarified.

"Apollo, you're awfully quiet." Hermes said to the sun god, who felt a strong sickness of guilt and worry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just...upset." Apollo said, although being the god of honesty he wasn't very convincing.

Aphrodite just shrugged; she couldn't care less about that eternal maiden. She was getting in the way of a good couple (as usual), and now she was out of the picture. If she lost her virginity, good for her! About damn time anyways. Aphrodite could now pair the couple in peace. While the others were discussing what might've happened, Apollo leaned in and whispered,

"What have we done? This is worse than her going on a date with Nico!" he hissed.

"Oh please, if she lost her virginity, good for her. Who cares, she's such a party pooper anyways." Aphrodite whispered back.

"That's it, I'm telling everyone." Apollo hissed angrily.

"Tell them what? That you helped me sabotage the relationship and possibly caused Artemis to lose her maidenhood? Good luck with that, she'll never talk to you again for the rest of eternity." Aphrodite whispered.

Apollo resisted the urge to smack the love goddess in the head. All she cared about was her stupid couples and love dramas! Apollo did this in hopes Artemis and Nico would end, but now he just caused a bigger problem. All he could do is watch his sister in pain, while Aphrodite laughs and flips her hair like a Barbie doll.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"So, how did it go?" Percy asked Nico as they walked to school that Tuesday morning.

"She went to the bathroom and never came back, after an hour I asked someone to check on her, but she wasn't there." Nico sighed.

"Man, that seriously sucks. Sorry about that." Percy said.

"She was the only girl who didn't seem disgusted by me...I guess I was wrong." Nico muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Percy smirked at Nico, who gave him a confused look, but before he could say anything a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see Hermes (Luke Skywalker), who was glaring angrily at Nico.

"How dare you!" Hermes spat at Nico.

"How dare I what?" Nico asked.

"You took Luna to a club and left her in an alley way? She could've been hurt, or gotten raped, or killed!" Hermes snarled at Nico, Percy gave Nico a confused look, as if he was saying '_That's some arcade there dude.'_

"Wait, I took her to an arcade, she ditched me." Nico said, which caused Hermes to give him a confused look.

"She came home this morning looking like a mess, she said she woke up in some alley way near a bar." Hermes explained to the two boys.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Nico said. Yet Hermes looked unconvinced.

"Hey, Drew!" Hermes called behind him, where Apollo was walking and staring at the ground, he looked up and felt his stomach churn at the sight of Hermes and Nico, no doubt confronting him. He ran towards them.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is he lying?" Hermes asked, nodding towards Nico.

"Wait, how would he know?" Percy asked.

"Uh, he's um, good with body language and stuff." Hermes lied, he couldn't exactly say that he was Apollo, the god of honesty.

"I had nothing to do with whatever happened to Luna last night." Nico said again, this time for Apollo. Being the god of honesty, he cannot lie, and whenever he did Hermes and Artemis would know on the spot, since they knew him so well. Apollo took a deep breath.

"He's not lying." Apollo said, trying to hide the misery in his voice.

Hermes nodded, but still looked confused.

"Alright, so this wasn't Nico's doing, but we've got a bigger problem now. We need to find out who did, do this to Luna." Hermes said, he then turned towards the two boys.

"You two in?" He asked. Both boys nodded.

"I'm sure Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, and the Stolls would also love to help." Percy added.

"Good, the more people we have, the better," Hermes nodded "Right, Drew?"

Apollo forced a smile.

"Right."

* * *

**Yay! Demigods and Gods working together! xD **

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	10. Underneath my sleeves

**Thanks for over 50 reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so far and I really hope I don't let you guys down. I'm so new to fan fiction and I am thankful for such a positive response! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO if I did, I would change nothing about Piper and all those who hate her and think she should die can go suck it for all I care Piper is my favorite and she is badass ok? Ok.**

* * *

Apollo felt like absolute crap.

the Olympians were eager to find out what happened to Artemis that night and they were getting closer and closer every minute. it didn't help that they had Athena on their team, being the wise one she and Annabeth came up with many possibilities as to what happened. The half-bloods spend many afternoons and weekends at the condo, helping of course. And Aphrodite was being the Barbie bitch, having no care in the world about Artemis. In fact the investigation process gave her more opportunities to pair up Thalia and Nico, much to Zeus, Hades, and Artemis's dismay.

"You hungry?" Nico asked Thalia after 4 hours of helping Athena with theories.

"A bit," Thalia admitted "Lets take a break" She said, nodding towards Athena. Hermes nodded.

"Yeah I'm starving" He confessed as Ares walked towards the kitchen to pull out whatever junk food he could find.

"So..." Aphrodite began, causing Artemis to groan. "You two...close?"

"Uh sure, I guess." Thalia shrugged

"How close?" Aphrodite asked as Zeus began to bang his head against the wall.

"I mean, we've only known each other for a bit, sometimes we get along, sometimes we fight." Nico said.

"What!? Why would you fight?" Aphrodite asked, upset that her current OTP fought.

"Because Thalia's impulsive." Nico said.

"Hey! I am so not impulsive!" Thalia defended herself.

"Yes, you are." Nico insisted.

"And stubborn, you don't ever listen to anyone, you're incredibly bold and over-confident-" Percy was cut off by Thalia's glare.

"Okay, okay I'm impulsive and all that other stuff Percy said. Now shut up." Thalia grumbled. Poseidon laughed, the three reminded him of Him, Zeus and Hades. Back before they fought over ever little thing. He could see that Zeus and Hades were thinking the same thing.

"Potato Chips!" Ares called and threw three packets of Lays chips at the table. The Stolls grinned and eagerly opened up a bag of chips, causing Katie to giggle and kiss Travis's cheek. Demeter looked like she was ready to destroy Travis. Hermes just chuckled, remembering his deal with Demeter. Thalia, Percy and Nico reached for the same bag of chips.

"Mine!" Thalia called.

"No way, Pinecone face!' Percy said, and tugged on the bag.

"We can share it, you know?" Nico said, rolling his eyes. Thalia groaned, but didn't argue.

That's when Zeus caught a strange mark on Thalia's wrist. It was...a scar? Thalia quickly pulled the sleeves of her wool sweater to cover it, which made Zeus suspicious. Apparently, Zeus wasn't the only one who noticed because soon Annabeth was asking questions.

"Thalia...what was that on your wrist?" Annabeth asked, concerned. Thalia winced.

"N-nothing." Thalia stuttered, looking away. Percy soon began to worry as well.

"Thals, show us your wrists." Percy said.

"Why?" Thalia glared at Percy, but Percy could tell there were fear in her eyes.

"Thalia, if it's nothing just show us." Percy said soothingly.

"No!" Thalia said. Nico grabbed her wrists and slide the sleeves up her arm, revealing cuts on Thalia's wrist. There was a long silence. Thalia stared at the ground. Annabeth was the first to break the silence.

"Thalia...why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"I don't need you condolences." Thalia spat back, and hid her wrists again with her sleeves.

"What is this about? Your mom?" Percy asked "Your dad?" He immediately regretted the words once they came out of his mouth

"Of course not! My mom is died years ago, I'm over it! As for my dad...well he doesn't care about me, so why would I care about him?" Thalia snapped bitterly. "My life is just messed up! Nothing makes sense, I'm a mistake, I shouldn't be alive! I'm not supposed to be alive!" Thalia got up and threw the bag of chips angrily at Percy and stormed out of the condo. Leaving the rest of the group shocked and silent.

_-_**_Teen Olympians-_**

"How did I not know?" Both Artemis and Zeus mused over and over again.

"Because you suck as a father and don't even bother to pay attention to her" Hades suggested.

"Don't you check on your kids health, mood, you know? The basics." Poseidon asked.

"I haven't checked in awhile..." Zeus confessed.

"How long ago?" Poseidon asked.

"Um...two years ago..." Zeus mumbled. Hades and Poseidon managed to laugh, while Artemis clucked her tongue in disgust.

"Nice to know that you care about us,_ father_" Artemis said bitterly. Zeus winced.

"I do care, but I am much to busy to really check on my kids." Zeus said.

"Did you just say kids? As in plural?" Hera asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I have more than one kid, Hera." Zeus said as her rolled his eyes.

"Of course! How could I forget!" Hera threw her hands up in exasperation. Zeus sighed

"Not now dear." Zeus groaned, not wanting to hear another one of Hera's rants.

"Hey! I found a lead!" Athena called from her bedroom. Artemis looked at her father and her two uncles.

"Lets go check it out."

Athena devoted her days to finding out what happened to Artemis, much to Apollo's distaste. If Athena as on the case, she was never wrong. When the Olympians arrived in her bedroom, they weren't surprised to see that her bedroom was covered in papers and various blueprints. Typical Athena, never stopping until she got the right answer.

"Damn, you're unorganized. That's a first." Poseidon joked. Athena threw a pen at him.

"Take a seat, this may shock some of you." She said, glaring at Aphrodite. Athena got up from her bed and walked towards her Smart Board, she got out a sleek sliver pointer and began to explain. "Nico di Angelo charmed Artemis when he comforted her after her and Apollo's...dispute." Athena eyed Apollo who looked away. "He then asked Artemis out on a date, just for fun and was nothing sexual. Artemis, knowing that Nico was different from most men obliged. The only way she'd stop seeing him if she found out that she was wrong, and started thinking Nico di Angelo as a sex crazed demigod. So to make the couple split, someone decided to play a little 'love game' and screw things over. Now, this certain goddess wanted to pair Nico up with Thalia Grace, so she needed Artemis out of the picture to make that happen. However, she doesn't have her godly powers so she did it mortal style. Who plays love games, pair couples together, and split them up?"

All eyes turned to Aphrodite, who just rolled her eyes and tossed her golden curls over her shoulders. She held her hands up mockingly.

"Okay, you caught me, big deal." She said. Athena put her pointer to the side, and took off her glasses (She wore them everytime she solved a mystery)

"I rest my case" Athena concluded.

"You little slut." Artemis muttered.

"What was that dear?" Aphrodite asked in a syrupy voice.

"I said, you're a little SLUT!" Artemis snapped angrily.

"Lonely Virgin cracks!" Aphrodite laughed. "Oh wait, you're probably no longer a virgin. Whoops!"

Artemis lunged at Aphrodite and grabbed her golden curls as Aphrodite yelped. The two were once again, on the floor, having a catfight.

"YOU HAVE ZERO RESPECT FOR MY CHOICES. YOU JUST GO AROUND FLAUNTING AROUND EXPOSING YOUR BREASTS AND TRY TO DESTORY MY LIFE!" Artemis screeched as her nails made contact with Aphrodite's skin.

"NOT MY FAULT IF NOBODY WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" Aphrodite snapped back.

Ares was, as usual cheering on Artemis, while Zeus tried to restrain Artemis and Poseidon tried to restrain Aphrodite.

"LET GO OF ME!" Artemis snapped angrily at Zeus as she was kicking and lunging forwards madly.

"Calm yourself down, my daughter." Zeus said sternly. Poseidon had no problem restraining Aphrodite.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT SHE DID TO ME! I MIGHT'VE BEEN RAPED, I MIGHT NOT EVEN BE A MAIDEN ANYMORE AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US. ME, APOLLO, ARES, HERMES, ATHENA, HEPHEASTUS, THALIA, ANY OF YOUR KIDS! AND NOW THALIA'S CUTTING HERSELF!" Artemis let out centuries worth of anger out at her father. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, and soon Artemis stopped kicking, still in Zeus's grasp.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Zeus finally choke out.

"No, I'm sorry that you're stuck with us for the rest of eternity. We're just burdens to you." Artemis said coldly, and walked out of Athena's room.

"Well...that was an interesting family meeting." Hermes said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood. But failed.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

Thalia wasn't eager for school the next day. She did her best avoiding Annabeth by not coming home until late at night, when everybody was asleep. And waking up early before they woke. She was ready for school at 6 AM, so she figured she may as well waste time. She walked aimlessly around New York while listening to her iPod. At 7, she wondered if Sky and the others found out about what happened to Luna that night. Hoping she could avoid any talk about her...problem she set route for the condo. She managed to reach there in 15 minutes. She wasn't sure if they were awake, since there weren't a series of incoherent screaming unlike most visits. But Thalia rang the door anyways.

Hera opened the door and gave her step-daughter a sad smile.

"Morning Hallie." Thalia forced a smile.

"Come here." Hera said and gave Thalia a big hug. She hated Thalia, but certainly didn't want her to self harm.

"Uh, thanks." Thalia muttered and pulled away. "The place is unusually quiet."

"Ah, yes Alison cracked the case. It was Scarlette who made Nico look bad. She was furious, and well there was this whole other fight..." Hera summarized. "Would you like to come in?" She offered. Thalia smiled and walked in.

"Thals!" Apollo called happily and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Hey Drew." Thalia forced another smile. Soon Aphrodite and Artemis came in view, still bickering.

"I did you a favour!" Aphrodite argued.

"Yeah, for yourself!" Artemis snapped back. "This is so typical of you! Of course my enemy did this to me! I should've known!"

"Really? Typical of me, right? Not so typical of your brother, who helped me!" Aphrodite scoffed. Artemis turned towards Apollo slowly.

"Ap- Drew?" Artemis said, heartbroken.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Hehe, anyways sorry if there are any typos, I got the Windows Surface Tablet, and it's keyboard can be faulty. Plus I am too lazy to go and re-read xD. I hope you guys are okay with Depressed Thalia, I want to create awareness for such issues, and I feel like it's something everybody needs to understand. Thalia's friends and the Gods are going to do whatever they can to get Thalia out of this, and happy again! Anyways, that's all for today folks!**

-**TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	11. Never ending affairs

**Hello I'm back! Alright so sadly, school starts on Monday, so I won't be able to update so often, maybe once a week, every Friday night. Anyways, you guys asked for a fast update, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. If I did, Thalia would make a few appearances, come on Rick! She's so badass I need her in BoO.**

* * *

"Is it true?" Artemis asked in a hushed tone. He couldn't lie, not to Artemis. Here she was demanding for the truth, hoping that Aphrodite was lying. But Apollo knew better. Aphrodite was telling the truth and was enjoying the pain on Artemis's face.

"Yes" Apollo answered quietly. There was a long pause. One minute, two minutes of nothing but complete utter silence. Aphrodite was smirking, Thalia and Hera looked shocked and weren't sure how to react. Then there was Artemis. Apollo couldn't even tell how she felt. She looked angry, pained, and heartbroken all at once.

"I don't even know what to do at this point." Artemis choked out. "First Orion, now this!"

"Orion?" Thalia asked, confused.

"Yeah, some guy I met a few years back. Drew also ruined that!" Artemis explained quickly.

"Look I just didn't want you to get hurt." Apollo tried explaining.

"So you did this? And with Scarlette, of all people!" Artemis cried.

"What's going on here?" Zeus asked as he entered the room.

"Apollo is a backstabbing, lying, BASTARD!" Artemis snapped angrily. "I am so done with this entire family!"

Artemis pushed Hera and Thalia out of her way and ran out of the condo, to nobody knows where.

"Luna!" Apollo called desperately at her sister, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"You helped Scarlette? And Scarlette, why would you do something so cruel?" Thalia finally managed to ask.

"She was getting in the way of a perfectly good relationship!" Aphrodite complained for the millionth time.

"Which is...?" Thalia asked

"YOU AND NICO!" Aphrodite squealed excitedly.

"Okay, well couldn't you just have- Wait what?" Thalia stopped in mid sentence.

"Oh, you guys would be the cutest couple! I ship it so hard!" Aphrodite giggled. Hera and Zeus buried their faces into their hands.

"Um, no. Sorry, but not gonna happen." Thalia said.

"Oh why NOT?!" Aphrodite wailed.

"Because he hates me." Thalia answered.

"But do you hate him?" Aphrodite asked, inching forward.

"Oh, um..." Thalia turned into a deep color of crimson. "Yeah, yeah I do, he's so annoying." Thalia lied.

"Let's just get going to school, hopefully Luna will be there." Zeus said, and the Olympians plus Thalia agreed

**-_Troubled Olympians-_**

Artemis was actually not at the school, which made Apollo worry even more and made Athena give her brother a smack behind his head. Thalia however stayed with the Olympians, avoiding her friends. They weren't freaking out over the whole self-harm thing, unlike Annabeth, who left her about 70 messages and 56 missed calls. All Thalia wanted to was forget about the pain and all off her problems. For a little while anyways. However Thalia couldn't avoid her friends forever. They had gym right before lunch, and they were currently doing Thalia's least favourite unit. Dance. This class, was partner dancing, which meant the girls had to dance with the boys.

Apollo got paired up with Aphrodite, much to his distaste. Zeus and Hera were paired up. Posiedon and Athena were partners, despite Athena's groans and complaints. Hades was paired up with Demeter, and Ares was paired up with some random mortal girl named Clary.

With the demigods, Percy and Annabeth were paired up (Surprise, surprise), Katie and Travis ("I am going to throw cereal at him!" Demeter cried), and Nico and Thalia (Guess who was squealing in joy... -.-)

Thalia felt terrible for constantly stepping on Nico's toes. Nico was a skilled dancer, and his movements were smooth and swift. Percy and Annabeth moved in sync (Not the first time they danced together) Travis and Katie weren't entirely terrible...they just kept on tripping...that's all...

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nico asked as they practically glided around the gym floor.

"I don't want to be your charity case, Nico. I can handle it on my own." Thalia muttered.

"You're not our charity case, you're our friend." Nico insisted. "We care about you...I care about you."

"That's nice to know, but I can handle this on my own." Thalia insisted again.

"But don't you see! You can't! You need help Thalia, and you need it right now." Nico said. Thalia tripped (on her own feet, may I add), crashed onto Nico, who managed to catch her just in time.

"Sorry..." Thalia muttered and got back up, she and Nico went back into their positions. Her hand on his shoulder, and his hands around her waist, his touch made her tingle (Not like Thalia would ever admit it...). He pulled her in closer, much to Thalia's surprise.

"It's okay, just follow my lead." He gave her a shy smile, and they danced across the floor.

Poseidon and Athena were both terrible dancers, to begin with.

They moved in different directions, and both tripped over each others feet. It was terrible, and that was the first time Athena got below a ninety.

"Must you be so clumsy?" Athena snapped angrily and Poseidon tripped over Athenas feet for the hundredth time.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting to dance with an uptight goddess!" Poseidon snapped back.

"How can Annaberh even like your son? And take a bath you smell like seaweed!" Athena cried.

"You smell like old textbooks from the first century! If anyone needs a bath it's you. Percy is just too awesome for your daughter to resist." Poseidon said, stepping on Athenas toes.

"Books are better than smelling like dirty water! And for the record, Percy is NOT awesome!" Athena insisted

"He saved Olympus AND the world, yes he's awesome. I suggest to bathe in Aphrodites perfumes next time" Poseidon suggested.

"If I wanted to die of suffocation, then I'd bathe in Aphrodite's perfume" Athena snapped back. Poseidon sighed, this was going too be a long class.

Hera and Zeus were doing much better than Poseidon and Athena, although Hera wasn't the happiest with him.

"That girl that Ares is dancing with, Clary, looks a lot like Thalia." Hera observed. Zeus gulped, he knew Thalia went here, but wasn't expecting Clary to be at Goode.

"That's odd..." Zeus mused nonchalantly.

"Most definitely is." Hera agreed, staring daggers at Clary.

Apollo and Artemis simply weren't talking, which didn't bother Aphrodite at all. Hades however, was listening to Demeter about some plan that involved opening up Travis's head and placing in a baseball (Hades made a silent note to warn Hermes).

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

Artemis didn't care about school, or her family. She was tired, and she was done. She was walking along a large forest which helped her clear her head. How she missed her hunters dearly. She wondered what they'd be doing right now. Maybe they've gone to dip their toes in the water, perhaps they're playing s good game of tag. Oh, Artemis would give anything to join them, to feel the smooth surface of her bow across her hand, to strike out an opponent with just one, silver arrow. But she wouldn't be able to do that until the year was over. And so far, everyday was like a living hell. Artemis sighed and continued to admire the grass under her feet, and forest hair, the trees around her. What a wonderful, wonderful getaway. After so many weeks, she finally felt alive.

"Artemis!" a voice interrupted her thoughts, Artemis sighed.

"Leave me alone." She called back.

"Artemis," the voice called again, but closer this time. "It's me, Hermes."

Artemis turned around, and there was Hermes, grinning down at her. Artemis grinned back and threw her arms around him. Hermes. The only god that she wasn't annoyed of.

"Aren't you not supposed to do that?" Hermes laughed as Artemis let go of him.

"Who cares? You're the only one I can stand." Artemis shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about Apollo and Aphrodite, you didn't deserve that." Hermes said.

"Who cares about them? They can go rot in hell for all I care." Artemis said.

"Wow, angry one, aren't you?" Hermes laughed, Artemis grinned, this is what she liked about Hermes, he could turn anything into a light hearted joke.

" I don't plan on coming back for a very long time," Artemis warned him "I could use some company"

"Sure, why not? Ares is pissing me off anyways, and Demeter is clawing my back about Travis." Hermes agreed. "But what you said yesterday...about father..."

"I know, it was rude of me." Artemis confessed.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. We all agree with you. Can't say the same for Thalia, but I'm sure she thinks the same way." Hermes said.

"Oh wow...guess I'm not the only one who feels that way." Artemis said.

"Yeah, um, one thing though." Hermes muttered.

"What?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Zeus...had another demigod...a daughter."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Whoops! xD. I hope you guys won't kill me for creating this new demigod daughter of Zeus. The idea came to me last week, so I had to use it. Give me your thoughts about this new demigod in the reviews, I am eager to know your thoughts.**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	12. This is how we do it

**Alright folks, this will be my last update until Friday night. School starts tomorrow so I can only update on Friday nights after I finish my homework. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, if I did Annabeth would be blonde in the first movie.**

* * *

"We have to protect her." Artemis said sternly "Hera will be after her blood."

"I know, we have to, gods that poor girl," Hermes shook his head in pity. "Doesn't even know who she is or what she's getting herself into."

"Typical Zeus! He broke the oath twice!" Artemis cried, irritated at her fathers behavior. "What's the girls name?"

"Clary Edwards, she lives somewhere further into the city, Zeus told me about her." Hermes said, Artemis's eyes widen

"You mean...Clary Edwards? The girl in our mythology class?" Artemis asked, worried.

"That's the one, and Hera's getting suspicious. Every class she glares at her in fury." Hermes muttered "That brat will never get over the fact her husband sleeps with 5 girls every night."

"Hermes, what are we going to do?" Artemis gasped, she had bad memories of Hera, and didn't want Clary or Thalia to go through that.

"I say we let Athena know, she's clever at these things, and Poseidon as well, he'd do anything to protect her, she's his niece after all." Hermes pointed out and rubbed his temple.

"If Hera finds out...oh gods I don't even want to know what she'll do." Artemis groaned.

"She's our sister, we have to make sure that Hera never finds out...or at least, not anytime soon." Hermes said, still rubbing his temple. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it takes."

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

Clary was having a pretty good day.

She got a B on her Algebra test, and for dinner, her mom promised her that they'd be having pizza for dinner. So yeah, things we're pretty awesome for Clary.

She was about to join her friends; scratch that friend at their usual lunch table, when a girl interrupted her. She was pretty, with pale skin and gorgeous blue orbs. Her smile was sweet and she made Clary feel like she wasn't a complete loser.

"Hey...you're Clary, right?" Hera asked sweetly, Clary smiled.

"Yep, that's me." Clary grinned.

"I'm Hallie, why don't you join me and my friends for lunch?" Hera asked. Clary looked back at her usual spot, Alex was waiting for her, and giving her hand gestures as to say 'What's the hold up?' Clary mouthed 'I'm sososo sorry I'll make it up to you I swear' In Alex's direction, who shot her back with a glare.

"Sure." Clary accepted, wincing at her friend's deathly look. The girl smiled, and led Clary to the table where the Olympians sat, Clary's eyes widened "Oh, wow you have a lot of...friends." Clary observed and sat beside Percy, who looked to Annabeth as if to say 'Who's this chick?'

"Everybody, this is Clarissa Madeline Edwards!" Hera introduced. Clary gave her a look that was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"How do you know my full name?" Clary asked.

"I have my ways..." Hera mused and glared at Zeus, who was doing a good job at showing no expression.

"Alright then...? Um I'd rather be called Clary." Clary informed the group.

"Hey Thals," Annabeth nudged Thalia who was focused on eating her pasta. "She kinda looks like you."

"Oh cool. hey I'm Thalia." Thalia said dismissively and went back to eating her pasta. Clary wasn't sure, but it looked like Thalia was trying to avoid all conversations.

"Oh wow! She does look like Thalia! Who would've known! Crazy, isn't it Sky!" Hera nudged her husband who looked like he was ready to poke her eyeballs out.

"Is she alright...?" Clary whispered at Percy, who just shrugged. Zeus sighed, he really had no idea how he was going to protect his daughter from Hera's rage.

"It's crazy, Hallie." Zeus muttered. Just then Artemis and Hermes arrived at the table, both seemed to be out of breathe.

"Luna, I wanted to talk-" Apollo began but Artemis cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"C-Clary!" Artemis panted.

"Sup Clarissa!" Hermes said casually, but was still panting.

"Uh, hi?" Clary tried. Hermes and Artemis took the little remaining space on the table bench forcing Nico to fall on the ground with a troubled expression.

"How are you? Any crazy girls chasing you down the halls in fury?" Artemis asked casually, as if it was a normal thing.

"Uh, no..." Clary answered, this was the strangest lunch conversation ever.

"That's cool, very cool C-dogg!" Hermes said, slapping her on the back.

"Do I know you?" Clary asked. Artemis nudged Hermes in the rib.

"I said act casual!" She hissed angrily

"Hey, you're not doing any better!" Hermes hissed back.

"You know what? I think I should go.." Clary said as she slowly got up

"NO!" Hermes and Artemis screamed at the same time, and grabbed her arm and pushed her back in her seat. Zeus buried his hands in his face while the rest of the Olympians watched Hermes and Artemis in confusion.

Clary sighed, she had a tug in her gut, suggesting that these teens weren't exactly normal.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Alright Class! For this project I want you to pick a greek god, and make a presentation about him or her. You must include stories, myths, and rituals in your presentation, groups of three, maximum!" said as Alex gave Clary a raised eyebrow, Clary nodded in response. "And fortunately for you, I am picking the groups!" announced, crushing all of Clary's dreams in a heartbeat. When the teachers picks the partners, all hell breaks lose.

"So for your groups, Annabeth, you're with Alison and Austin" said, as both Athena and Poseidon groaned in agony of having to work together.

"Demi, Luke, and Caleb." Hades began to bang his head against the table.

"Scarlette, Drew, and Luna." continued, Artemis looked ready to stab Aphrodite at this point.

"Clary, Sky, and Hallie." added, Hera turned around to face Clary and gave her a smile, which kinda freaked Clary out.

"I want to do the greek goddess Hera" Hera told Clary.

"Alright, shouldn't we ask Sky first?" Clary wondered.

"Sky listens to me." Hera said dismissively.

"Okay, I was thinking that maybe the greek god Hermes would be-" Hera cut Clary off with a wave of her hand.

"We're doing Hera." She said.

"But I didn't-" Hera cut Clary off again.

"Hera." Hera insisted again, Clary sighed. "Can we work at your house, tonight?" Hera asked.

"Sure, my mum wouldn't mind, I guess." Clary muttered. Hera flashed her a smile.

"Good"

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Mom, I'm home!" Clary called as she threw her leather bag in the corner. Zeus and Hera, trailing closely behind her. "I brought I few friends home, for I project, I hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not! Lucky for you though, I made cookies!" Clary's mother answered from the kitchen, hearing her voice again made Zeus a little uncomfortable. Clary laughed.

"Awesome!" Clary laughed as she lead Hera and Zeus into the tiny kitchen of their apartment. Ms. Edwards as just getting the cookies out of the oven when the three of them entered. Zeus's heart nearly stopped. Fiona Edwards, looking beautiful as always. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun, a few pieces were in her face though. Zeus knew she'd be an excellent mother for Clary, and he was right. She placed the tray on the counter and turned to face Clary.

"Did you get your Algebra test back?" She asked, Clary nodded.

"I got a B!" Clary grinned, her mother smiled.

"Good job, looks like that ADHD is in some control." Her mother said. "Who are your friends?" She asked as her turned to face Hera and Zeus. When she laid her eyes on Zeus, the colour drained from her face.

"This is Hallie, and Sky." Clary introduced. Hera smiled.

"Nice to meet you, ." Hera said, but Zeus knew that Hera was plotting a murder or something on Clary and her mother.

"You two, Hallie." Clary's mother smiled back.

"May I help you with the cookies, ? Hallie and Clary, you two can start without me." Zeus offered. Clary looked confused but Hera forced another smile.

"Alright, see you later, Sky." Hera said, and Clary led her upstairs. Once the two were out of sight, Fiona Edwards got straight to business.

"Zeus, what are doing here?" She asked.

"My sister Hestia made us turn into teenagers and go to high school...long story." Zeus summarized.

"Does she know?" Fiona (Clarys mom) asked, hinting at Clary.

"No...I suggest you send her to camp immediately." Zeus said sternly.

"I can't...not yet...I can't send her away." Fiona said.

"I know, but Hallie, is actually my wife Hera, and she's suspecting Clary." Zeus didn't need to explain, Fiona knows the stories of Hera.

"Oh no..." Fiona muttered.

"She'll be alright, her siblings will watch her, as will I." Zeus said, and gave her a smile. Fiona looked as if she was melting inside. "What?' Zeus frowned.

"Nothing..it's just that, she has your smile." Fiona whispered. Zeus gave a soft laugh.

"I've noticed."

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"You can't be serious!" Poseidon cried, Athena rubbed her temples while Artemis and Hermes just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Just, watch the girl, please." Artemis begged.

"I always knew Zeus was going to break the oath, but twice?" Athena muttered. "Not like it matters, the prophecy already happened, but Hera is probably plotting her murder!"

"That's why we need you two to watch her! Poseidon, she's your niece. And Athena, she's your sister and you're smart..."Hermes pointed out.

"Fine, we'll do it. Now if you'll excuse me, the half-bloods are probably on their way now." Athena informed them.

"What for?" Artemis asked.

"Thalia's therapy session, I tricked them all into coming at the same time." Athena said, as if on cue the bell rang, announcing a half-bloods arrival. Athena walked towards the door, where Annabeth stood.

"Hey Alison, I brought a few books on Athena for the project." Annabeth said, nodding towards her backpack. Poseidon groaned.

"Are we actually doing the project on Athena? She's boring, we should do Poseidon!" Poseidon came into view. Athena gave Poseidon a glare.

"We're doing Athena, and Annabeth agrees, majority rules." Athena said in her usual know-it-all tone. "However, I didn't call you to work on the project, Annabeth. I called Percy, Nico and Thalia over as well. Thalia is going to talk about why she hurts herself, whether she likes it or not."

"We're doing what?" Thalia asked behind Annabeth in confusion. Neither of them even noticed her.

"GRAB HER!" Athena yelled as Thalia attempted to run away. Annabeth caught her arm just in time, and Poseidon scooped her up and carried her inside while she kicked around madly.

**_-Teen Olympians-_**

"I can't believe you're forcing me into this." Hermes muttered as Demeter opened up the facebook log in page.

"Come on, inventer of the internet, hack into Katie's facebook account." Demeter pushed the laptop towards Hermes.

"Did you learn nothing from the whole Nico and Artemis situation?" He sighed as he began entering Katie's facebook account.

"Trust me, this plan is foolproof!" Demeter tried to reassure him.

"I'm in." Hermes muttered staring at Katie's newsfeed.

"Oh, goodie!" Demeter cried and grabbed the laptop. She then proceeded to write a message to Travis, under Katie's name

_Dear Travis,_

_I have come to my senses to realize you're nothing but a prankster son of Hermes. My entire cabin is pissed off at you and it would be a disgrace to my siblings if I ever went out with you. So we're over. Sorry I had to tell you this way._

"What do you think?' Demeter asked before sending the message.

"It's not going to work." Hermes muttered.

"Why? It sounds like her?" Demeter pointed out.

"And it'll sound like her when she tells Travis that she never sent it!" Hermes countered. Demeter sighed and added

_PS: Don't talk to me ever again._

Demeter smiled and pressed send while Hermes groaned in exasperation.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

By the time Thalia gave up kicking, Nico, Percy, and Hera and Zeus arrived. The Olympians and demigods sat around. Athena and Thalia got the big comfy chair. Athena had a notepad out and her glasses on.

"So Thalia," She began in a strange friendly voice. "When did you begin to self-harm"

"When I was 10." Thalia muttered.

"What were you thinking about when you'd cut?" Athena asked as she took a few notes down.

"I'd think about how messed up I am." Thalia mumbled.

"And why do you think you're messed up?' Athena asked.

"Because I am." Thalia muttered, as if it was obvious.

"You aren't. Nobody is useless." Athena said in the voice of a typical therapist.

"Mistakes are, right?" Thalia countered.

"No human is a mistake, Thalia" Athena said.

"This is so pointless." Thalia muttered incoherently.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Athena said, Thalia sighed.

"I said this is pointless! I'm sorry Alison, I know you're trying to help. But I've been to various therapists and nothing helped. Talking about it isn't going to make me feel better! Saying that mistakes don't exist isn't going to bring my life back!" Thalia took a deep breath. "I should go."

"I'll come." Annabeth volunteered.

"I'd rather be alone." Thalia replied bitterly, and left the condo before any of the Olympians had time to react.

* * *

**Oh god, that took me 3 hours to write that! Anyways, I'll see you guys on Friday night!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	13. That's when it hit me

**Well would you look at that! It's Friday already! *Does happy dance***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, my name is Piper, not Rick**

* * *

By the time Thalia was on the sidewalk she was on the verge of tears. _No, _She told herself _No tears, don't be weak._ She was walking so quickly now, it soon turned into a full sprint. And she wasn't close to slowing down. She had no idea where she was going, nor did she care. _How did things get so messed up? _Shades of green and sunset orange whipped by as she ran. One minute. 5 minutes. An hour. She was still running. She wanted to get out, all she wanted to do was leave her stupid life once and for all. Eventually she tripped on a tree branch and fell on the soft forest grass. She panted, taking in the freshness of the forest air, she could bury herself in it. By then the tears came pouring out. One by one, but then soon thousands of salty tears streamed down her face. She could've stayed there, even when the night came. She wouldn't mind.

"Thalia!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She groaned, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Run away di Angelo." She muttered back, Nico sighed, placing a hand on her back.

"We've all been looking for you." Nico whispered, and kneeled down.

"Why are you here?" She asked bitterly.

"I...I came to see you." Nico muttered, his cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

"Well, now you've seen me," Thalia said "You can go now."

"You know, I'm not going to leave you here alone, everyone's worried about you, and Sky looks like he's going to be sick." Nico told her.

"I've only known Sky for a few weeks, why would he be concerned?" Thalia muttered.

"To be honest, I don't think any of them, are normal." Nico confessed.

"Maybe.' Thalia agreed.

"Thalia, please talk to us." Nico pleaded.

"I don't like talking in groups, like I'm some sort of show." Thalia said bitterly.

"Will you talk to me? Alone, here?" Nico asked, as he lifted Thalia up in his arms. Thalia was about to protest, maybe kick a bit. But Nico's arms were strangely comforting, so she stayed there, taking in every moment, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you don't mind..." Thalia muttered sleeply. She realized how tired she was, running away and crying took a lot of her energy.

"Not at all." He chuckled softly.

"Good..." Thalia muttered softly, as her eyelids got heavier. "Thanks..." She managed just before her tiredness took control of her body.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Where could she possibly be?" Athena mused as she wandered around the neighborhood with Poseidon, much to her distaste.

"Maybe she just went home?" Poseidon suggested "Hermes said that she's not in the city, and she's not anywhere nearby."

"For once, I think you might be right." Athena sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey, why do we hate each other so much anyways?" Poseidon wondered, Athena shrugged.

"I don't remember, but you end up annoying me anyways."

"That is true..." Poseidon agreed, just then Nico came in sight with a sleeping beauty in his arms. Athena and Poseidon exchanged a glance, and ran to catch up with Nico.

"Where did you find her?" Athena asked

"In the woods, she fell asleep so..." Nico nodded towards Thalia, who was resting peacefully in his arms. Athena and Poseidon both knew very well that Artemis would not be happy.

"I'll take her." Poseidon offered his arms out "You should get going."

Nico nodded and carefully placed Thalia in Poseidons grasp. Athena gave Nico a cool look and turned to Poseidon.

"Come on, let's go."

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Is it just me, or is Travis acting really weird today?" Katie asked the group at lunch. For some reason, Travis wasn't sitting with them today, he decided to sit with the schools troublemakers. "He's been avoiding me all day"

"Because you told him too! You broke his heart!" Connor snapped angrily, meanwhile Demeter and Hermes decided not to look anyone in the eye.

"What? No I didn't!" Katie protested.

"Yeah you did! You broke his achy breaky heart!" Connor cried, Hermes chuckled a bit

"Isn't that a Billy Ray song?" Hermes asked

"Who cares!? It's still into a million little pieces! Mosaic Broken Hearts!" Connor snarled at Katie.

"I'm like 100% sure that's a lyric from a Taylor Swift song." Aphrodite commented (A/N: State Of Grace, anyone? ;) )

"Whatever! The point is you messaged him on Facebook that dating him was a disgrace to your..." Connor paused, trying to come up with another name for 'Cabin' without causing suspicion. "Family!" Connor finished

"I did _what_?!" Katie asked.

"Uh huh!" Connor nodded with disgust.

"Did not! Someone must've hacked my account! Ugh, I have to talk to him!" Katie cried.

"No can do, the message said, and I quote 'P.S: Don't talk to me ever again.' He's following that rule very seriously." Connor said matter-of-factly.

"Fine I'll message him!" Katie groaned, Demeter immediately reacted.

"What!? Don't!" Demeter protested, earning a confused glare from Katie and the other Olympians "Uh...I meant, Yes! Do it!" Demeter corrected herself.

"CLARY!" Poseidon cried to Clary across the room, who was talking to Alex. Clary jumped, nearly spilling milk all over herself. She said something to Alex that looked like 'Sorry' and walked to the Olympians and Demigods table.

"What?" Clary asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sit with us!" Athena suggested, patting the seat between her and Poseidon.

"Thanks...but uh, I kinda ditched Alex back there-" Clary was cut off my Aphrodite's squealing.

"Oh. My. HEAVENS! You and Alex would be sooooo cute together!" Aphrodite cried.

"Oh..uh..god no, he's like a brother to me" Clary turned a light shade of pink. Athena cast Aphrodite a glare, and turned her attention back to Clary.

"Please, sit with us! You're really awesome, and if Drew recites another haiku I'm going to kill him." Athena pleaded. Clary sighed.

"Alright, alright." Clary groaned and squeezed herself between Athena and Poseidon.

"So, Clary," Hera began, Artemis, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena all groaned. "Yesterday I noticed that only your mom was home, what ever happened to your father?"

"Oh, the bastard left after he got my mom pregnant. Who knows where he is now." Clary shrugged, Hera casted a fake astonished look.

"Oh wow! Well, you know what they say. Sometimes the answer is right in front of you." Hera gave Zeus a glare, as he winced.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Clary laughed.

Oh how wrong she was.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Please, Artemis talk to me." Apollo pleaded for the millionth time. Artemis was still ignoring him, and glaring at Aphrodite in fury. The rest of the Olympians were out grocery shopping, Artemis had homework to do so she volunteered to stay, and Apollo immediately volunteered as well. Apollo wasn't going to stop until Artemis talked to him. "Artemis, please." He begged again, that seemed to work, because Artemis turned towards him.

"What?" She spoke to him for the first time since she found out of his eternal betrayal.

"Please, listen to what I have to say." Apollo begged.

"Fine" Artemis sighed.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, the whole thing was Aphrodite's idea, I said maybe we'd just ruin the date with out the whole bar thing, but she wouldn't listen, and well I was afraid that you'd leave me, and I can't have that, I mean you're my baby sister you can't just go off making love with men, and then end up getting your heart broken Artemis I can't have that, you know I can't" Apollo took a deep breathe "But it was wrong, and I'm sorry"

"Is that what this is all about? You just wanted to protect me?" Artemis asked

"Yeah...stupid of me, I know." Apollo muttered.

"No, it's not. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Artemis smiled.

"What, really?" Apollo asked, stunned. Artemis nodded.

"You know, ever since we were little, I always wished that Father would be around more...that he'd care for us like the mortals do. But I don't need father, I have you" Artemis smiled and threw her arms around Apollo who hugged her back.

"So...am I forgiven?" Apollo whispered in Artemis's ear.

"One more thing though...we're going to get revenge on Aphrodite." Artemis whispered back, Apollo chuckled.

"Done."

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Athena was the goddess of wisdom, and battle strategy." Annabeth read out of a book. Athena was listening with wide attention, Poseidon however was drifting to sleep. Athena sighed and slapped Poseidon on the arm, who glared at Athena.

"Athena is so boring!" Poseidon sighed.

"Shut up, Poseidon is nowhere near as good as Athena!" Athena declared.

"I'm literally falling asleep" Poseidon protested.

"That's because your brain isn't capable of processing information." Athena said.

_Knock_ _Knock_

"That better be Demi with the cookies, I'm starving." Annabeth said as she got up to open the door of Athena's bedroom.

"Cookies!" Aphrodite squealed when Annabeth opened the door.

"Oh, let me guess, you're doing your project on Athena?" Aphrodite said once she saw Athena.

"Unfortunately" Poseidon muttered.

"Personally, I have always felt as Athena and Poseidon were really into each other, but they don't even know. Ooh how I love skinny love!" Aphrodite cried in delight.

"Excuse me?" Athena and Poseidon asked in disgust.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Annabeth laughed as she took a bit of her cookie.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Aphrodite gave Poseidon and Athena a knowing look, who glared at her. "Well, I should be going now, I hate knowledge, bye!" Aphrodite left, and Annabeth lead the two back to work, with Poseidon snoring occasionally. Athena found herself thinking about how cute Poseidon is when he sleeps, but immediately erased the thought from her brain

* * *

**See ya next week!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	14. That's a little weird

**My week in a nutshell: School and Homework. You? Oh and THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWSSSSSSSSS :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

"Update?" Zeus asked while Hera took a shower, Athena sighed.

"She's trying to get rid of us, I can tell." Athena informed Zeus.

"She feels like we're babysitting her, in a way I guess we are..." Poseidon added

"Just-try to keep an eye on her, but not the stalker way" Zeus suggested, Athena sighed.

"That's impossible! Clary doesn't listen to anyone, she does things her own way, who knows what she's doing next?" Athena cried, just then Apollo entered the room and sat down besides Athena

"Why are you stalking Clary? By the way, she's really hot, maybe I should ask her out. But I can't have...ya' know with her because she's probably a maiden and Arty would kill me if I took that away, plus I don't think she'd be interested in that stuff and- OW!" Apollo yelped as Athena elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're talking about screwing your half-sister you know!" Athena snapped.

"What? No, I'm not talking about screwing you, I'm talking about Clary." Apollo gave Athena a confused look.

"Uh...she is your half-sister. And if you even touch her, you're done for." Zeus threatened.

"Oh! Well...uh never mind bout that..." Apollo blushed violently "Wait, does Hera know?"

"No, but she has her suspicions. We have to watch both Hera and Clary." Athena sighed "Believe me it's not easy"

"And then we have Thalia to worry about...gods the poor girl." Poseidon added and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is all so conflicting" Athena groaned, half about the Clary and Thalia situation, the other half about how she was suddenly starting to find Poseidon really attractive...like really, really, really attractive. Her heart fluttered when he ran his fingers through his shiny, black hair, and her stomach did flops whenever he smiled. Her feelings were all over the place and didn't even make sense, she made a mental note to throw something educational at Aphrodite later.

"Well, Clary is still hot..." Apollo muttered. Lucky for him, nobody heard that.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Are you sure about this?" Apollo asked again.

"Of course I'm sure about this! We're going to rip and splatter paint all over her clothes, throw her perfume on the floor, and just...TRASH EVERYTHING SHE LOVES!" Artemis grinned "I wanted to do this for years! Finally, this is my chance!"

"I still think this is a bad idea..." Apollo muttered as he gathered his paint brushes on Artemis's bed.

"You owe me this. Aphrodite deserves this." Artemis sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Please." Aphrodite has teased Artemis every since they were young, and never stopped. Aphrodite never knew her limits, and Apollo had to agree she really did deserve what Artemis had planned. Apollo hugged his sister.

"I would do this even if I didn't owe you." He told her. Artemis smiled.

"Good, I got Demeter to help me, so she's going to sneak the sleeping pills in Aphrodite's dinner tonight." Artemis grinned, she looked so enthusiastic, Apollo didn't have the heart to talk her out of this. It wasn't like Aphrodite was innocent, she did truly deserve what she had coming. Apollo found himself muttering a parody version of one of his favourite Christmas songs

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better shut up and I'm telling you why_

_Artemis is coming for revenge_

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

Thalia was not expecting to see Nico di Angelo at the Library, but there he was reading Harry Potter, not having a care in the world. Now, nobody would expect Thalia to be at a Library either, but Annabeth basically dragged her here, saying some crap about how fascinating it is to read and blah blah blah. So while Annabeth was off at the other end on the Library forcing Percy to do his Math homework, Thalia figured she may as well explore and find a way to make trouble.

"What brings you here?" Thalia asked. Nico jumped up in surprise. Man, he really was enjoying the Hogwarts world.

"Oh, uh I was just bored so I thought...I'd drop by and I guess read some stuff..." He muttered.

"Cool...it's just weird...seeing you here..." Thalia muttered, and sat down beside him.

"Did Annabeth drag you here?" Nico raised his eyebrow. Thalia laughed softly.

"Is it that obvious? Thanks for...you know..." Thalia muttered.

"Oh..uh...no problem, really..." Nico turned bright red.

"This is...really weird..." Thalia laughed again. Nico smiled.

"You should really smile more often...you look pretty when you smile..." Nico muttered. Thalia's eyes widen, she had no idea what to say next. There was a long pause, when suddenly Nico looked up. "Did I just say that outloud?" He asked, alarmed. Thalia's cheeks were burning up they may as well be on fire

"Uh..yeah..." Thalia managed.

"Oh..uh...this is awkward..." Nico whispered. Another long pause.

Thalia wasn't sure what happened next. Maybe it was the fact that he thought she was pretty, maybe she was tired of being forced to join the hunters because of a stupid prophecy, maybe she was just tired of everyone around her telling her how to feel. Thalia was sure it was all three. She grabbed Nico's face and kissed him. One long, hungry kiss. It was filled with longing, and passion, as if they've always cared about each other more than they should. That was probably true. They broke away for air.

"Uh..that was...good?" Nico blushed violently. Thalia laughed and ran a hand through Nico's hair.

"Yeah...good." Thalia agreed.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

Aphrodite may as well be Sleeping Beauty.

After diner Aphrodite muttered something about going to sleep and stumbled to her bedroom and collapsed into a deep slumber. The Olympians shrugged it off and went out for a little stroll, that's code for arguing in the fresh outdoor ed. Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite were the only ones home.

The two twins snuck in and splattered paint all over Aphrodite's dresses and clothing, Artemis smashed every perfume bottle on the floor, making the room smell a strange scent of Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift. Artemis may have gone a little too extreme because the next thing she knew, she was flipping over furniture, and spray painted the room black. The room was destroyed, and all Aphrodite could do was sleep peacefully with no idea how far Artemis was willing to go.

* * *

**This Chapter is kinda short...sorry? Idk I guess this is kinda a filler chap but uh, yeah, THALICO KISSSSSSSS**

**Okay, well review and yeah! :) **

**See ya next week!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	15. Get Ready To Fight

**I just saw the new episode of Reign, and can I just say, that was a ROLLERCOASTER of emotions. And yes, you guys can totally send me your ideas for the next chapters, I think I'll have a few more chapters before the end. But not to fear! I have so many other ideas for stories, I want to do a 100 themes of Artemis and Apollo or something next, or maybe a continuation of this story, such as Clary going to camp and all that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

"Mom, who was my father?" Clary brought up at dinner that night, Fiona looked up at her daughter in surprise.

"Why the sudden interest?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, I've just been...curious. I mean, I don't know anything about him, his name, or his job, or...why he left." Clary shrugged as her fork made a circular motion around her pasta.

"He left because...he had to" Fiona tried to answer, however that wasn't enough for Clary.

"Why did he have to?" Clary asked. Fiona suppressed a sigh.

"He didn't have a choice." Fiona tried again.

"That makes no sense." Clary protested.

"Clary, I need you to do something." Fiona said, not trying to answer Clary again.

"What?" Clary asked, annoyed on how cryptic her mother was being.

"Stay near Alison and Austin. Just don't go near Hallie, understand?" Fiona said, her voice hoarse. Before Clary could ask why, Fiona got up and left the dining room.

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

Why was Thalia, out late at night? Good question. She was picking up take out for her and Annabeth on her way back from the Library, since Annabeths dad and step mom were out tonight. Annabeth and Percy left the library while she and Nico hung out. In case you were wondering, there wasn't anymore kissing. Thalia was conflicted, but no matter. It was getting late, and needless to say it would take her 30 minutes, to get home. Unless she toke the short cut. Yeah, it was in the bad part of New York, but it wasn't like she was staying for long. Still, trouble always found Thalia. Running down an alley way of a really sketchy place, a man, no older than 18 stopped her. He was wearing chains, and a large goody. You're typical gang wear. He circled around Thalia, grinning. Thalia cursed under her breath.

"Hello there, pretty girl." The man whistled in admiration, Thalia folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" Thalia trembled, for once Thalia Grace was afraid. The man gave her a smirk.

"Why do assume I want something? Besides, why are you out so late?" The man asked.

"I was just going home, so if you'd let me-" The man cut Thalia off with a wave of his hand.

"You, pretty girl, aren't going anywhere." He flashed another grinned. "The names Greg, and I do want something. You."

Before Thalia had time to think, Greg smashed his lips into hers and pushed her on a brick wall. Thalia kicked, when Greg stopped kissing her she'd scream at the top of her lungs, as he was working on her pants. He'd hush at her, even cover her mouth, but Thalia fought it out.

"HELP!" Thalia panicked. She would've lost her virginity, if Percy didn't find her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Percy tackled Greg to the ground, giving Thalia some time to breath heavily. The two threw a couple of punches, while Thalia stood there, having no idea what to do. Percy grabbed a brick lying on the ground, and used it to knock Greg out cold. Percy threw the brick away kin disgust.

"Percy-" Thalia gasped. Percy grabbed her arm before she could finish.

"Let's get out of here"

The two ran, without looking back.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

The Olympians woke up to a large screech of a Love Goddess.

"MY ROOM!" Aphrodite screamed in horror. Artemis and Apollo woke up in their room, exchanged grins, and went to admire their work. The rest of the Olympians were already walking around Aphrodite's damaged room, while Athena was comforting Aphrodite.

"Wow..." Artemis started, trying to look shocked. Aphrodite glared at Artemis in disgust. Her mascara was smeared, and tears dried on her face.

"You..." Aphrodite pointed a shaky finger at Artemis. "You did this!"

Artemis grinned. "That's damn right. And you deserved it."

"How _could _you!" Aphrodite cried. The room went silent, and Artemis walked towards Aphrodite.

"I may look sweet and innocent, I mean, I'm the hopeless virgin, right? Well I can play dirty if I want to. You wanted to play, right?" Artemis said in her sugary sweet voice.

"But this is extreme!" Aphrodite protested.

"I have to agree with her, Artemis. This has gone way to far." Zeus agreed.

"Oh so, leaving me knocked out near a bar, isn't extreme?" Artemis countered.

"You never grow up, do you?" Zeus sighed.

"Excuse me? You're taking her side? Unbelievable!" Artemis cried.

"Artemis, I thought you'd know better-" Artemis cut him off.

"So she can get away with whatever?!" Artemis asked in disbelief. "You're a horrible father, you know that? And you're calling me immature, considering you broke the oath TWICE!"

"Artemis!" Athena hissed, Poseidon groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Clary...I knew it." Hera mused.

"What have I done?" Artemis muttered.

"Destroyed Clary's life, that's what." Apollo sucked in his breath. Hera spent no time in getting her bag, and putting on her shoes. She had plans. Big plans. She wasted no time texting Clary

_ Me: Meet at my house for the project, address- 184 Flissont Street._

_Clary: Yeah sure, I'll be there._

"My dear...where are you going?" Zeus asked. Hera put on her best heartbroken face.

"I...I need some time...to process this." She faked. Before Zeus could respond, she was out the door.

"She doesn't need any time." Athena interrupted Zeus's thoughts "She's ready to kill"

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Annabeth was worried, you were gone for so long, so she sent me to look for you" Percy said. Annabeth was out and so was her parents. Thalia wasn't ready to tell Annabeth on how she almost got raped.

"You saved my life." Thalia gave Percy a small smile. "Thank you" She leaned in to hug Percy, who hugged her back.

"You know I'd do anything for you, but being an experienced New Yorker...I know that once you get in trouble with a gang...it's really hard to get out." Percy pulled away. "He will find you again, and so will his gang buddies. It's not going to be pretty."

"We better watch our backs then." Thalia muttered.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

Zeus knocked on the door of Fiona and Clary Edwards like his life depended on it, with Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Hades to accompany him.

"What are you doing?" Fiona opened the door and glared at her former lover.

"Where's Clary?" Zeus panted.

"She left to work on the project with you and Hallie." Fiona gave him a confused look. "Why aren't you with her?"

"My wife found out...and she's angry. Do you have any idea where she went?" Zeus asked.

"Oh my heavens, No! What's going to happen to her?" Fiona panicked.

"Nothing good, I can assure you that Ms. Edwards" Athena spoke up. "Do you have her phone, maybe we can find out where Hera wanted her to go."

"No! She took her phone with her! For...safety reasons...the irony!" Fiona cried. Zeus took his former lover by the shoulders.

"We're going to find her Fiona, I promise you." Zeus tried to assure her.

"How did she find out?" Fiona asked. All heads turned to Artemis.

"I'm so, so, so sorry ." Artemis muttered. "We were arguing and I was so angry... I ratted my sister out, and I will never forgive myself for being so impulsive"

"No, Artemis. I brought this fate to Clary. This was going to happen someday." Zeus said. "All we can do now, is call Clary, before Hera gets her hands around her neck"

* * *

**I'd have to say, this is one of the most eventful chapter I've written. Warning: I have the next few chapters planned, and it's going to be incredibly intense. However, no more until next week! I hope you enjoyed the early update! :D**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	16. Run As Fast As You Can

**So this summer I'm saving up for this really awesome overnight drama camp and oh my gods I am so excited I get to be away for the summer xD. Does anyone else watch Pretty Little Liars because I KNEW EZRA WAS BOARDSHORTS ALL ALONG AND THAT PIE AND BEER THING. But omg poor Emily, and Spencer's barely getting any sleep :( Anyways, enough fangirling xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO, if I did Thalia would be in the books more like seriously I need her.**

* * *

"Hello?" Clary called as she entered the room. She was quiet hesitant, since it looked like a place for homicide, not studying. "Hallie? Sky?" The room looked like an old celler, un-painted walls, no carpet, one single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "Is this the right address?" from the corner of the room, Hera finally spoke.

"There you are, demigod." Clary spun around, to see the queen of bitches, Hera standing in front of her.

"Oh there you are, are you sure this is a good place to work on the project? Where's Sky, and what did you just call me?" Clary asked, but she was relieved to see someone familiar.

"Demigod, you illegitimate child!" Hera spat.

"Okay, I know my parents weren't married when they had me, but that's not my fault." Clary gave Hera a look that made Hera feel like a pyscho bitch. In fact, that comment infuriated Hera even more, because it was a bold move. Something Zeus would say. Hera launched herself at Clary.

"What the hell!?" Clary cried as she fell to the ground with Hera on top of her. Hera punched Clary in the gut, Clary yelped, but managed to flip Hera over so she was on top of Hera. Clary threw a couple of punches at Hera in the face. Hera pushed Clary off her and pulled something out of her bag. A knife. Clary's eyes widen at the knife and slowly started crawling backwards, her phone started to buzz in her pocket.

"Don't you dare answer that." Hera muttered as she slowly leaned closer.

"Why are you willing to kill me?" Clary gasped. "What have I done?"

"Does it matter? Your father was a MARRIED MAN!" Hera spat angrily. The phone continued to buzz.

"I'm going to answer it." Clary whispered. "Because you can't kill me."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Hera smirked.

"If you kill me, I have a feeling it'll upset someone you care about. A lot." Clary countered.

"He's hurt me more! All he ever does is go around and have children!" Hera cried. Clary reached into her back pocket, and took out her phone. That's when Hera decided to lunge at Clary once more, throwing Clary to the wall. But it was too late, Clary answered the phone.

"Clary! I need you to come home, now!" Her mothers voice cried. Hera lifted her knife.

"Get off of me!" Clary cried and pushed Hera to the ground, throwing her phone to the ground in the process.

"Clary? Clary what's going on?" Her mothers voice echoed through the room.

"You little BITCH!" Hera spat, and pushed Clary on the ground. Clary grunted as her mothers questions echoed through the room. Hera was now on top of her, her knife in position, ready to kill. Clary grabbed the knife and tried to point it towards Hera, while Hera was trying to point it at her. After a few minutes of fighting for dominance of the knife, Hera finally won. Clary's throat let out a cry as she lost the knife to Hera.

"HERA STOP THIS!" Another voice commanded. The voice was demanding, and powerful, it caused Hera to stop for a bit.

"WHY? WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FATHER ANOTHER BRAT AFTER HER!" Hera cried.

"Hera?" Clary asked. "I thought you were Hallie? Isn't Hera a goddess?"

"Yes! I am a goddess, you uneducated brat!" Hera spat.

"If you're a goddess, what do you want from me?"

"You're a demigod! Your father's a god, my HUSBAND!"

"Woah, Zeus?" Clary look stunned.

"No! Hades! Well of course Zeus!" Hera snapped.

"Mom..." Clary stuttered, asking for some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier...you're so young, I didn't know, how I was going to explain things..." Fiona tried.

"Hera, please, just come to Clary's loft, lets be rational, and Clary we have so much to explain to you..." Athena's voice pleaded.

"No! I'm finishing her off!" Hera snapped.

"Hera! My dear please...this is my fault, not hers. She's just a child." Zeus begged.

"Do things the logical way, think things through before you do something you'll regret." Athena said in a soothing voice. Hera sighed.

"Fine."

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

_ "_Oh my goodness!" Fiona cried as Clary and Hera returned to Clary's loft. Fiona threw her arms around Clary, who felt a little dizzy. She was having a really weird freaking day. Fiona and Hera shared an awkward silence, and turned their attention to Clary

"So...I'm having a really weird day..." Clary started, hoping for an explanation.

"Well, to start, all those myths, about Greek gods, monsters, and Hercules, are real." Poseidon began.

"I need to sit down for this..." Clary rubbed a hand on her temple and sat down on her sofa.

"You know, how in stories, the Greek gods would go around, having children?" Fiona asked, Clary nodded.

"Well, we haven't actually changed our ways..." Apollo finished.

"You father, is a Greek god. Zeus to be exact." Fiona explained "You're a demigod"

"That'd be me." Zeus spoke up.

"No...you're Sky..." Clary pointed out, she was really confused, and Zeus feared for her stability at the moment.

"Hestia, my sister was tired of our bickering, so she made us turn into teenagers, and sent us to school, but in my usual form, I can assure you, I look older." Zeus explained.

"So, you're all Greek gods.." Clary muttered.

"Yeah, Percy's my son, Annabeth's Athenas daughter here, Nico is Hades kid, Katie is Demeter's offspring, and Connor and Travis are sons of Hermes. Oh yeah, and Thalia is also a daughter of Zeus" Poseidon informed Clary.

"I have a sister?" Clary asked, sounding excited. Zeus smiled.

"And brothers, surely you've heard of the other gods." Zeus nodded towards Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes, who smiled kindly at her.

"Fascinating..." Clary mused. "I need a nap"

"Alright, but Clary...one last thing." Zeus muttered

"What?"

"Don't tell the others about this whole thing... and you should go to camp half blood, it's the only safe place for demigods." Zeus informed her.

"Zeus please-" Fiona began, but Zeus cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Fiona, it's the only way she'll be able to survive. Now that she knows, monsters will be after her, and her scent is already strong enough." Zeus protested, and Clary sniffed her arm in confusion, Zeus couldn't help but chuckle at that. He ruffled her hair, which was strange, since he hardly shows any affection to any of his kids. Not to mention, Hera was watching everything in pure anger.

"Can I sleep now?" Clary asked. Her mother nodded. Clary got up, and much to everybody's surprise, Zeus wrapped her in a hug. Oh Hera was going to yell his ear off, but he couldn't care less.

"Take care, alright?" Zeus told his daughter. Clary nodded, and Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, and even Hera, hugged Clary next.

"Sorry for trying to kill you, I suppose..." Hera muttered as she hugged Clary, who looked absolutely terrified.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Demeter, I don't even know why you bother..." Hermes muttered as he hacked into Katie's Facebook...again. Katie sent Travis a message on how she was hacked and that she never sent that message. Demeter however, was determined to break the two up...again

_Dear Travis,_

_That last message was Annabeth trying to bring us back together. I still hate you. Don't talk to me ever again. Or Annabeth. _

"Send!" Demeter chirped as she pressed enter. Hermes banged his head against the wall.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"So, basically the Renaissance, was when Europe became aware of new ideas and..." Annabeth droned on, but Thalia wasn't paying attention. She couldn't pay attention to anything all day. If Percy hadn't shown up...oh gods she didn't even want to think about it.

"Thalia! Hello? Thalia!" Annabeth called.

"Huh?" Thalia muttered.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." Thalia muttered, as she looked at the school yard. The two were studying on the schools front steps, and Thalia was also bored.

"I'm going on a date with Percy today, you'll find your way home, right?" Annabeth packed her things and got up. No! Thalia wanted to shout. But instead she just smiled

"Yeah sure, tell Percy that his heads filled with kelp." Thalia faked a smile. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't worry about it, later." Annabeth grinned and hurried away. Thalia started packing her things up almost immediately after. If she was fast enough, maybe she'd be safe, maybe they wouldn't find her again.

"Thalia, huh? Pretty name, for a pretty girl." Greg's voice teased. He was grinning, and Thalia felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. "You know, you look a lot like a little movie star I used to know. What was her name...Scarletta Grace?" Greg smirked. Thalia gulped.

"Never heard of her." Thalia lied.

"Oh, really?" Greg asked, and started walking slowly towards Thalia. "You've got her last name, am I right?" Thalia sucked in here breathe. Greg grinned knowingly. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want, and don't say me." Thalia muttered.

"Your mother, owed me some money. She bought drugs from me, although, she never payed for them. I thought, since she was a pretty movie star she'll pay me big soon. Never did." Greg grinned. "You can either, let me have sex with you..." Greg grinned at Thalia's body, as Thalia shivered. "Or, you could work it off..."

" Work it off? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Thalia snapped.

"Sell drugs. I'll give you the drugs, you sell them, and give me the money" Greg explained.

"No! I can't, not at Goode!"

"Your family owes me money, pretty girl. Unless you got 200 thousand in cash, you're working it off." Greg snapped

"I don't have a family," Thalia snapped back "And my mom owes you money, not me. She's dead you inconsiderate piece of crap"

"Fine, then go ask your rich daddy for a loan." Greg retorted.

"My 'rich daddy' doesn't know of my existence" Thalia snarled back.

"Then sell, these" Greg handed her a bag of marijuana. "Or, have sex with me."

"Fine." Thalia sighed. "I'll sell your stupid drugs"

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"Alright class, it is about time we start planning the end of the year school dance!" Ms. Robin announced to her leadership class, which both Athena and Poseidon were in.

"How about we do a space theme?" Athena suggested, Poseidon snorted.

"Boring." He laughed, the other students laughed in response.

"You come up with a better idea then." Athena snapped.

"Uh... alright, how about Greek Gods? Everyone could dress up as a Greek god, Alison however, could dress up as Medusa." Poseidon suggested, earning a glare from Athena.

"You really shouldn't be saying that, considering you'd probably dress up as Poseidon." Athena snarled.

"The two of you should dress up as Poseidon and Athena!" Aphrodite chirped eagerly "The two LOVEBIRDS OF OLYMPUS!"

"Excuse me?" Athena retorted

"Never mind!" Aphrodite panicked "I didn't say anything!" The rest of the class laughed.

"Well, I think we have a theme! Greek Gods it is!" Ms. Robin announced. The class cheered, meanwhile Athena groaned.

* * *

**Things are getting intennnseee. For the record, in the next chapter, Clary will accidentally spill to Thalia. Needless to say, Thalia is infuriated and embarrassed as Hades. So yeah, some major shits gonna go down in the next few chapters.**

**-TheGreekGoddess**


	17. Deal with it

**WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! It's Monday, I usually update on Fridays. I know you're thinking 'Vat is dis?' This, is an EARLY UPDATE! (yay). This is kinda short, but I will be updating on Friday still. So yay! Good way to kick of the week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO blah blah blah**

* * *

"Hey guys." Nico muttered awkwardly and took a seat besides Percy at lunch.

"How are you, Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Meh." Nico replied bitterly. Clary and Thalia shared a look. Meh? What has gotten into him?

"You alright there, di Angelo?" Percy asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered. Nico looked like he hadn't slept. His hair was messy (Not like Thalia was complaining, it looked kinda cute), and he had bags under his eyes.

"You look exhausted" Clary observed as she took a bite of her Pizza.

"Feel exhausted." Nico replied. Thalia wasn't sure, but she was nearly certain that Nico was glaring at her. What did she do?

"Poseidon, green and blue are too similar! Those can't be the main colours of the dance!" Athena pointed out angrily.

"Beats everything grey!" Poseidon snapped back "Long live the sea!"

"Long live the sea?" Percy looked up, looking interested.

"Uh, yeah?" Poseidon tried, as Athena punched him in the shoulder for being so careless. Meanwhile, Clary pursed her lips and looked away. Thalia picked up something was up, however, before she was able to ask, Connor arrived, glaring at Kate.

"How could you!" He snarled angrily

"How could I what?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Break Travis's heart!" Connor spat, he then turned to face Annabeth "And how dare YOU, hacking into Katie's account like that, getting my brothers hopes up! I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"You hacked into my account?" Katie looked shocked.

"What! No, I didn't! I swear!" Annabeth protested, Katie however looked unconvinced.

"You brainy little brat!" Katie snarled "Liar!"

"Hello!? Heartbroken Travis? ANYONE?" Connor waved his arms wildly

"Take that back, tree-hugger!" Annabeth snapped angrily, ignoring Connor.

"Oh gods..." Thalia muttered.

"You're dead, Chase! What did you do on my account anyways? Try to flirt with Travis?" Katie accused. At this point, Percy nearly chocked on his meatball

"You're doing what?" Percy asked.

"I swear, I didn't!" Annabeth protested.

"Oh, would you look at that, a liar AND a cheater!" Katie cried.

"Lets be rational here," Athena started, wanting to defend her daughter, and smear the look that look on Poseidon's face. "Annabeth, are you interested in Travis?"

"No! Oh gosh, no! I love Percy." Annabeth said, causing Percy to blush.

"Then why did you hack into my facebook?" Katie asked, confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I DIDN'T!" Annabeth snapped back.

"THEN WHO DID?" Katie snapped. "Because, someone keeps on hacking my facebook trying to break me and Travis up!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN FOR THE SAKE OF FLYING MONKEYS!?" Connor yelled, getting everyone's attention "The hacker sent a message, saying that Annabeth sent the last message, trying to bring you two back together. AKA, the message that brought Travis's hopes up!"

"Oooh" Katie and Annabeth mused in unison.

"Looks like you've got a hacker problem." Clary pointed out. "Someone clearly doesn't want you two together."

"Well, we're going to fix that, Connor you're good with computers, wanna help?" Katie asked, Connor nodded. "Oh, and you too, Luke." Katie gestured towards Hermes.

"Me?" Hermes choked out.

"Yeah, you're pretty good in Computer Technology class, what do you say?" Katie asked.

As far as the Olympians knew, there was no reason to not help out his son, so what else could Hermes say?

"Sure, why not?"

_**-Troubled Olympians-**_

"Ok, so, if you could be a squid or a turtle, which one would you pick?" Clary whispered to Thalia during math, since they weren't paying attention.

"Ew, turtle?" Thalia scrunched up her nose and giggled. "My turn, Sky, Seas, or Hell?"

"Skies, obviously. Who'd pick hell?" Clary rolled her electric blue eyes, which Thalia noticed, looked a lot like hers.

"I'd pick seas, I'm afraid of heights." Thalia confessed.

"Huh, really? I thought being a daughter of Zeu-" Clary stopped mind sentence.

"Daughter of what?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Clary tried quickly.

"You know something, don't you?" Thalia asked.

"What. No?" Clary laughed nervously.

"Demigod?" Thalia asked. Clary sighed, but nodded. "Hm, I've never seen you at camp, are you claimed yet?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I mean no!" Clary cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Who, and how?" Thalia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Clary sucked in her breath, and tried to ignore Thalia. "Hello? I exist!" Thalia hissed.

"Zeus." Clary whispered. "I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"What?" Thalia hissed "Since-since when?" She stuttered, shocked.

"Since January 1st, 1994, I guess." Clary muttered.

"How did you get claimed?" Thalia asked.

"I can't, he made me promise-" Thalia cut Clary off

"Who made you promise?" Thalia hissed.

"Father, he's here. They're all here." Clary muttered.

"What?" Thalia's pulse started racing, she began to sweat.

"Sky, Austin, the others. They're all gods in disguise. Sky is...Zeus." Clary muttered looking ashamed of herself. Thalia didn't say another word. She was saving them for later.

**_-Troubled Olympians-_**

"I'm glad you came, I was actually going to see if you wanted to go somewhere after school, but it's nice that you came over." Zeus said as Thalia faked a smile.

"I was just wondering, I barely know you..." Thalia mused. "And, whatever happened to your...oh I don't know, parents?" Zeus pursed his lips.

"Oh, uh they're never around." Zeus answered quickly.

"Oh, neither were mine. Too bad they didn't turn into teenagers to stalk you, am I right?" Thalia said in sugary sweet voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeus asked, turning hot.

"What do you think? _Father."_ Thalia glared. There was a long silent. It took Zeus a moment to realize that Thalia figured it out. And she was angry.

"How did you find out?" Zeus asked after some time.

"Does that really matter? What matter's is that you're stalking me!" Thalia growled. "You won't come near me in your normal form, yet you think it's okay in your teenage form!?"

"Thalia, Hestia forced us to go to highschool, it just happened to be the one you were in." Zeus explained.

"Not to mention, there's also Clary!" Thalia snapped angrily "How come you've never told me about her? You take away my brother, destroy my mother, and hide my sister!"

"Thalia, there was a reason, I had to-" Thalia cut him off

"Had to what? Destroy me? Make my life a living hell? Ever since I could remember, the only thing I've ever felt is fear." Thalia snapped bitterly.

"And now...oh my gods, Sky knew about my cutting...You know about my cutting!" Thalia realized "The Olympians know about my cutting!"

"We want to help you." Zeus tried.

"Really? Is that what you want? If you really did want to help me, you would've done something years ago!" Thalia pointed out.

"Guess what, _Father." _Thalia said bitterly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hate you, I hate everything about you, and I love Nico di Angelo!"

"You-y-you WHAT!?" Zeus bellowed. Thalia nodded.

"That's right, we kissed, and he was good at it." Thalia said, grinning at her father's stunned reaction. On that wonderful note, Thalia left Zeus's room, and walked passed the Olympians, who were wondering what all the yelling was about, and walked out the front door.

* * *

**Badass Thalia! I have to say, I enjoyed writing the ending where Thalia defiantly tells Zeus about Nico. It was kinda like "I hate you, and I know this will piss you off so, I LOVE NICO DI ANGELO AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" **

**I will update on Friday, since this a early chapter, not to mention, it's kinda short.**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


End file.
